


Never Part Of The Plan

by ohluminati



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluminati/pseuds/ohluminati
Summary: This was never part of the plan. Keith had agreed to help but this... this was something entirely different . He had never intended to fall in love, but here he was standing on a street corner in the freezing cold kissing a boy he had hated only a month ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I would like to welcome you to an AU created by my friend, written by me, edited by her, and posted here for your enjoyment. This work is the process of many late nights and my intense love for fluff fics. Once again I say
> 
> Welcome.

**7:16pm February 3**

  
    **Pidgey** : i cannot take this anymore!  
    **Kitty:** What is it this time?  
    **Pidgey** : Your brother is disgusting.  
    **Pidgey:** Get him out.  
    **Kitty:** what did he do this time?  
    **Pidgey:** He won’t stop staring at my brother’s butt.( ° ʖ °)  
    **Kitty:** really?  
    **Kitty:** actually  
    **Kitty:** I can see that happening.  
    **Pidgey:** UGh it’s disgusting!  
    **Kitty:** come on  
    **Kitty:** it’s kinda cute.  
    **Pidgey:** hardly.  
    **Pidgey** : they need to get married or get away from me.  
    **Kitty:** You’re with them?  
    **Pidgey:** Yeah I went to Matt’s for a change of scenery and maybe some study help and i get BOMBARDED with this mess!  
    **Kitty:** come on Shiro hasn’t had a crush this major since Allura. Let him live  
    **Pidgey:** You wouldn’t feel the same if you were witnessing this.  
    **Pidgey:** It’s disgusting    
    **Kitty** : explain  
    **Pidgey** : They’re doing some project together and they just won’t stop giggling and Shiro is so red. He literally blushes every single time Matt so much as looks at him. AND WHEN MATT ISN’T LOOKING ugh he goes all soft and just stares at him.  
    **Kitty** :guess you’ll just have to wait until Matt develops some social skills and finally notices  
    **Kitty** : I’m gonna remind is about as observant as a brick wall.  
    **Pidgey** : I hate my brother so much sometimes. He’s so dumb.  
    **Pidgey** : WAIT  
    **Pidgey** : Keith  
    **Pidgey** : KEith keith keith keithkeithkeith kei tjde  
    **Kitty** : Are you okay?  
    **Pidgey** : I just had the greatest idea in the history of ideas  
    **Kitty** : Oh no.  
    **Pidgey** : we COULD wait until Matt develops any form of social awareness  
    **Pidgey** : ORRRRRRRRRR  
    **Kitty** : Or??  
    **Kitty** : I don’t think i like where this is going  
    **Pidgey** : ORR we could do something about it ( ⚆ ʖ ⚆)  
    **Kitty** : pidge  
    **Kitty** : Pidge no.  
    **Kitty** : Do you even remember last time?  
    **Pidgey** : we don’t talk about last time  
    **Pidgey** : this time will work.

                         
    Keith let out a long sigh. Pidge can’t  ignore last time. The last time they tried matchmaking it had worked out horribly. Matt surely hadn’t forgotten last time.  
God.

    **Kitty** : This HAS to be better than last time or i’m out.  
    **Pidgey** : Oh it will be. ( ⚆ ʖ ⚆)

~

    After three hours of failed planning Keith let out a defeated groan. “Pidge, just give up. This is looking no better than last time.”  
    “Okay but hear me out…” She started, rubbing her temples tiredly, “We can...hire a deep web hitman to… kill Matt and then Shiro can save him and... it’ll be beautiful and romantic... like a fairytale or some shit ya know?” She gave Keith a tired but hopeful look from where she was lying across the floor.  
    “Sounds good except for the fact that Shiro isn’t superman and will probably die in the process of saving Matt. Then both of them are dead and instead of being a fairytale it’s just a really intense Romeo and Juliet.”    
    Pidge huffed “ I hate when you’re right.” Another moment passed of comfortable silence. Keith’s eyes distractedly shifted to the small alarm clock sitting on the shelf above Pidge’s bed.

 

**10:34**

    “Oh man.” Keith said in a suddenly hushed voice. “Listen we can pick this up tomorrow at lunch but I’m gonna go.”  
    “No you can’t leave yet, we don’t even have the basis of a plan!” Pidge whined, scrambling up from the floor of her solo dorm.  
    “Sorry buddy,” Keith started , placing a hand on Pidge’s shoulder before stepping back towards the door. “I have a huge literature exam on Wednesday and I still have three chapters to read in my textbook, if I don’t get something done tonight I’m screwed.” Keith said with a shrug as he stood at the now open door. Pidge gave a relenting sigh.  
    “Fine.” she said sitting down on the edge of her bed still looking at Keith.  
    “Don’t stay up too late.” Keith said with a sly smile as he slid out and closed the door.  
    “You can’t tell me what to do.” She yelled through the door.

                    ~

 

    Keith is lucky.  
    He transferred to Garrison University at the beginning of this year, and already lived in one of the nicest apartments within a mile of campus. Keith was fortunate enough to have an older brother at the same university with a high paying job, a nice apartment, and a spare room for his little brother. Garrison is located in Altea, New York, a perfect little college town with lot’s of coffee shops and a long history of witch burnings. It’s … nice, in Keith’s opinion. New York City is only a two and a half hour train ride away, which makes for great weekend adventures with his small band of friends.  
    The university itself is full of old stone buildings and large open green spaces. Most of the university is currently blanketed in almost a foot of snow. The cobblestone and paved paths are plowed, while the green spaces are criss crossed with trails of footprints. The campus is large, and the walk across it takes a good fifteen minutes. After that Keith has another five or ten minutes before he is home.

     The walk is brutal in a winter like this. Cold February winds picking up snow and throwing it back in Keith’s face. He burrows deeper into his scarf and digs his gloved hands farther into his pockets. One of his new neighbors gives him a worried stare as he enters the apartment building. He meets their eyes and gives a weak sniffle and what might be considered a smile before mounting the stairs.  
     Taking the stairs was a bad choice. He has to go up eight flights before he finds his way to the wooden door marked 805. His legs feel weak after the long walk in the cold and the long trip up the stairs. The door creaks as it opens and keith is swept with warmth. He smiles as he closes the door and makes his way across to the living room.  
His entrance immediately catches Shiro’s attention, who is instantly full of life. “KEith! Keith oh my god. You’ll never believe the night I had.” He says, jumping up from the couch and striding quickly across the room to wrap Keith a hug-like strangle.“Shiro you’re gonna kill me.” Keith squeaked out from under his brother’s tight arms. Shiro gave a quick smile, eyes flashing with mischief, and retaliated by lifting Keith-backpack and all- off the floor and over his shoulder. Keith’s scream was full of laughter.  
“Keith it was magical.” Shiro said spinning around dangerously close to the dining table. “Our end of term project is on the decomposition of a body in different environmental stresses and let me tell you,” He paused to look at Keith with a grin, “there is something oddly romantic about body decomposition.”  He shuffled over to the couch and tossed Keith off his shoulder.  
     “I haven’t seen you this in love since Allura.” Keith said still laughing. He pushed himself up just in time to see Shiro’s face consumed by a blush. He turned away and pretended to be busy with something on the coffee table. “Aw, you didn’t deny it!” Keith said happily as he began unlacing his shoes. Shiro’s face flared a couple shades darker before he huffed out a laugh and moved his attention back to Keith.  
“This feels totally different than Allura.” His voice was hushed and wistful. “I mean, I liked Allura cause she’s pretty and was the smartest girl in my class. Matt is… different.” His attention is drawn out to the window and his expression is something Keith can’t quite read. Longing? Hope? Pure love? All at the same time? “He’s smart… and funny… and … UGh!” Shiro buried his grin in his hands. He let out another small laugh before turning his smile back to Keith.  “I know you’re not really one for all those… feeling things,” Shiro said with a couple of vague gestures “but man… you’re missing out.”

Keith gave a small laugh as he met Shiro’s wide eyes. His brother gave him a soft smile, stood up, and left.

 

     
      Has Keith ever been in love? ( ° ʖ °)He doesn’t think so.Not yet Not with a complete person, anyway. He’s definitely been in love with parts of people. Their eyes, their hair, their sense of humor, the way their face hardens with focus as they read. Maybe he’s even been in love with most of a person, but definitely not all of a person, and Keith doesn’t really count it as love unless you can love a person completely. Maybe he’s just too cynical. Keith isn’t worried for now.

 

    Although he may be a little jealous of how happy Shiro seems.

 

~

 

    Overall Keith doesn’t lose sleep over never having been in love.


	2. Chapter 2

     "But _Keeeeeeeiiiiiiiitth_!” Pidge whined through a mouthful of food. 

“I don’t want to hear any more about the deep web hitman, that idea is off the table!” Keith raised his voice but still laughed. He feared for any people walking by who may hear this. 

Keith’s fear of people overhearing them was justified as a familiar voice rang out suddenly next to him. “Which professor are you trying to assassinate this time, Pidge?” Lance laughed moving Keith’s bag out of the chair he had placed it on and sitting down next to Keith. Hunk mirrored him on the opposite side of the table.  

“No..no it’s not.. that this time..” Pidge said with a smile.

    “This time?” there was both humor and horror mixed into Hunk’s voice.

    “Right.” Pidge started as she shifted her pointed gaze back to Keith, then to Lance. “We’re trying to get Matt and Shiro together.”

    “And your first idea involves a deep web hitman?!” This time Hunk’s voice is one flat layer of terror. 

    “ **Her** first idea.” Keith reminds.

     “Well it’s a good thing we got here when we did. Hunk and I are  **_Romance Experts_ ** ” Lance’s grin widens with pride as he exchanges some secret handshake with Hunk.

     “I-” Pidge starts. She takes a moment to evaluate what she’s going to say and then continues “I want to disagree... I really do, but you’re right. We need you” Lance gave Keith a sly smile at that.

     “That’s what I thought.” Lance said turning away but still beaming. “Okay, do you guys have any better ideas than assassinating them?” 

     "Well-” Started Pidge looking at Keith-hoping maybe he hadn’t told her his master plan yet.

     “No... no we have absolutely nothing.”Keith cut her off. Every plan they had come up with was terrible and he was not afraid to admit that.

     “So I really have my work cut out for me.” Lance said with a thoughtful bite of the sandwich that had been sitting in front of him.

     “You both do.” Pidge says looking over to Hunk with expectantly wide eyes.

     “Me too?” Hunk said quietly from behind a mouthful of his Lunch.

     “Yes you!” Pidge said rolling her eyes “We need both of you.” She said it like this was her plan all along, “Lance has the skills we need to spark a romance and Hunk has the skills we need to keep a romance alive.” Has she thought about this before? Who is Keith kidding, she has probably had this whole thing planned from the start. 

     “How long have you been plotting this?” Keith asked, taking a slow bite.

     "Don’t worry about it.” She hummed with a distracted smile. The four continued eating, shifting in and out of casual conversation. “Can we get back to our mission now?” Pidge asked, pushing an empty plate away from her. “We need a really concrete plan for Matt and Shiro before I make any official action.”

     Keith’s attention was pulled away from the window where he’d been watching small flurries of snow begin to fall. “Aquarium.” Lance said quietly, staring at the center of the table with his trademark smile beginning.

    “Excuse me?” Hunk asked. Everyone’s eyes were locked on Lance.

    “Aquarium!” He said again, but this time full of confidence and excitement.

    “Buddy you’re gonna have to use a few more words before I understand what you’re trying to say.” Pidge said quickly losing interest.

    “Just imagine it! Low light, cool fish, casual public affection- it’s perfect!” He was standing now, eyes shifting around the table enthusiastically.

    Pidge’s face quickly shifted into a wide smile. “I knew I could count on you.” She said to Lance, they were both grinning,  this moment felt new to Keith. He hadn’t known Hunk or Lance very long, he’d only met them a few months into the start of this school year. Somehow, the Pidge he saw grinning up at the boy sitting next to him seemed… new, while still feeling like the exact same person. The dynamic that flowed through the group felt so natural, and it easily fit itself around Keith. It felt… good. He smiled to himself. 

     “This is great.” Pidge pulled out her phone and began viciously tapping away. “Tickets are…”  _ tap tap tap _ “done. And this is gonna be ...great.” She kept mumbling as she put the plan into action. “Okay so Lance and Keith need tickets too...”  _ tap tap tap  _ “… done.” 

    “Why me?” Lance asked quickly, his smile fading. 

    “You and Keith are going too.”  Pidge said it like it was obvious.

    “No, we aren’t.” Lance said. The smile was now hard confusion.

    “Yes, you are.” Pidge’s eyes came up from her phone and met Lance’s firmly. “You need to go to make sure it goes okay,  and if it doesn’t, you can swoop in and maybe we can salvage their relationship.” She definitely had this planned from the start.

    Her eyes shifted between Lance and Keith to see matching expressions of horror. Keith opened his mouth to protest but Lance beat him to it. ”No. I'm not going.” He said flatly. 

    “Yes, you are going.” Pidge was standing now, though her height didn't really change. 

    “This is **NOT** what agreed to when I said I’d help!” His voice was a little too loud to be casual. “And why do you get to call the shots? You're like… Twelve!” His smile was gone.

    “This is MY brother, MY plan, and you're GOING. ”Her voice was commanding and somehow this argument seemed almost familiar to them. 

    “This is…” he looked down at Keith who was still sitting, completely helpless. “DISGRACEFUL!” He promptly took his bag off the floor and left. 

A moment of stiff silence passed before Hunk sighed and stood up. 

   “I better go make sure he doesn’t...hurt someone.. Or himself.” Hunk said smiling slowly at both Keith and Pidge. “He’ll come around.” He said apologetically. He took his plate and left. 

 

~ 

 

    Keith was… mad. 

    Not because he had to do an activity with Lance, even though that wasn’t  **ideal** . He was upset mostly over how Lance had reacted. ‘I don’t want to spend time with an asshole like him anyway’ Keith reassured himself. Sometimes he seriously questioned why someone as nice as Hunk was friends with someone like Lance. He’s arrogant, and loud, and annoying, and he’s just so … Lance. Keith doesn’t know much about Lance but he knows that Lance doesn’t like him. Keith has no idea why. Apparently Lance had just decided he didn’t like Keith’s hair and therefore didn’t like Keith. 

     Lance had a way of making himself known. He was loud… All the time. And he took up so much space. Figuratively of course, the boy was lamp post with a mouth. But somehow his voice and attitude could fill up a whole room. Keith, on the other hand, tried his hardest not to be noticed. He was quiet and tucked himself silently into the corner of his classes everyday. He didn't like drawing attention to himself. Maybe that's why he didn't like Lance. When he was with Lance, people stared. Keith hated it. 

What Keith hated most was the fact that Lance hated him. Keith had tried his best to make a good first impression. It didn't work out as well as he had planned. Now, what could have been a perfectly good friendship was…  Honestly? Keith had no idea what his relationship with Lance was. All he knew is that they didn't get along without Pidge and Hunk there, and going to the aquarium was going to be hell. 

 

~

 

    “What was that?” Hunk asked quietly as he entered the open door after Lance. Lance only huffed and flopped down face first onto Hunk’s bed. “Come on.” Hunk urged, sitting down next to him. Lance peeked up at him and sighed loudly. 

    “I don't want to.” He mumbled into the blanket. 

    “Why not? It's just Keith.” Hunk’s kind voice was good at coaxing answers out of Lance. It always had that effect on him. 

    “He's just… So…. Keith.” Lance said shifting his head into Hunks lap. This situation was not uncommon for the two boys; sitting, talking, being there for each other. 

    “Come on Lance.” Hunk’s eyes had that shiny quality to them that meant he was going to keep talking until you change your mind. “You've known Keith for like three months, how can you know you don't like him if you hardly know him?” Hunk asked. 

    “I don't need to know him that well to know he's stupid.” Lance was pouting now, “stupid like his stupid hair.” 

    “Aw come on. You can't judge someone by their haircut Lance.” 

    “I can and I will.” Lance muttered turning to face away from Hunk, head still in his lap. 

    “Lance…” His voice was so soft and kind. Jesus, he hated when Hunk got like this. He would do anything for Hunk when he used that voice. “Just promise that when you go to the aquarium you'll try to get to know him. I'm not saying you have to become best friends, but just... be nice. Please.” When Lance looked back up at him he was smiling softly. 

   Lance let out a heavy sigh. “Fine. Whatever.”

 

 

~

     “You can't make me!” Keith screamed back. 

     “Keith why are you being so difficult!?” Pidge shouted at him. She was sitting across the room at her desk, she had been working on her homework until they had started arguing.

    “I'm not being difficult.” Keith growled as he lay down on her bed facing the wall. 

    “You are! You're just petty and won't do this one  _ tiny  _ thing for me because you have a grudge against Lance. It's stupid. You're acting like a twelve year old.” Her homework was long forgotten and her hard stare was fixed on Keith, who refused to look at her. 

    “He's…. UGH Pidge why can't  **_you_ ** go!?” 

    “Matt will recognize me too easily. I  _ need  _ you.” There was an element of pleading to her voice but it was still cold. 

    “Well I _need_ my sanity and I'm pretty sure that after a whole day with … **_him_** I won't have that.” Keith's voice sounded final. 

    “Keith Kogane you absolute child. Get over it! So what if he made a bad first impression? Let. It. Go. You're so impossible sometimes.” She sounded just as done as he felt. 

    “If anyone's a child it's you, Katie.” 

    A long moment of silence passed, Keith turned to see her face hard with anger. He crossed a line and he knew it. 

    “Pidge I-” 

    “No.”

    Another pause. Stiff and full of sudden tension. 

    “I'm-” 

    “Never call me Katie.” 

     Keith took a deep breath, full of regret. “I know… I'm sorry.”

     She took a final moment of silence before sighing and turning around to her textbook again. “If you're really sorry you can make it up to me by going to the aquarium with Lance and not being an asshole about it.”

     “I-” Keith realized he was trapped. “Okay.” The tension in the room hadn’t subsided. Pidge was back to work again scribbling notes and graphs and numbers all over a page of graph paper. He stood up and began towards the door. 

    “See you at lunch tomorrow.” Pidge said, still not looking at him. 

     “Yep.” 

 

    Then Keith was gone.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

     “If you ditch this plan at the last second I will be waiting right out there to beat your ass.” Her voice was teasing but Keith knew there was at least some element of truth behind it. 

     “Don’t you have any faith in me?” Keith asked, inserting his crumpled five dollar bill into the ticket machine. 

     “No, I thought I made that clear.”

     “ _ Thank you for your purchase _ .” the machine said in a loud robotic voice as it dispensed a single train ticket.

     “Have fun.” Pidge said quietly as Keith stepped up to the entrance of the platform. He shoved his ticket in the door opened and he walked through. “Play nice!” Pidge added as he began to walk away. He waved silently in response.

 

 

     Play nice. What is that even supposed to mean? Lance is the one who needed to play nice. If it wasn’t for Pidge he would be at home, probably still asleep right now. But he already paid, so now he’s trapped.

_

 

    Lance sat quietly. He never liked traveling by train, especially alone. He never liked being alone on train platforms either. He was always terrified someone would step out of the shadows and stab him. Anxiety had already set in and Lance quietly stared down at his trembling hands. A voice came suddenly from his right. “Hey.” Lance jumped, facing the new presence. 

      It’s Keith. 

      As much as he hated to admit it, he was extremely happy to see Keith. Seeing Keith meant he was no longer stranded alone on a train platform. The tension that had built up in his chest began to release. Lance sighed out a hello as Keith sat down. They sat in stiff silence for a few long moments before Keith pulled out his headphones and put them in his ears with an outward sigh.

      Lance focused his still anxious mind on mouthing the words to whatever song he had been listening to in his dorm before he left. Music made him calm. As his mind played the song he stole a quick glance at Keith and saw his eyes were gently shut. 

     Lance allowed himself to take a longer look.

     Keith head was leaned back against the brick wall and his eyes were delicately closed and he seemed completely calm. “What’re you listening to?” Lance asked quietly, breaking Keith’s focus. Keith opened one eye to glance sideways at Lance. When he realized he had missed something he took out one of his headphones and turned his full attention to Lance.

      “What?” 

      “What are you listening to?” Lance asked again, slower this time.

      Keith quietly looked down at his phone and turned his small screen to Lance. A familiar album flashes across the screen.

      “Hallelujah” by Panic! At The Disco.

      Lance’s face brightens. “I love that song!” He says quickly.

     “Really?” Keith asked softly smiling for the first time since his arrival.

      “Yeah!” Lance’s face was beaming “Brendon Urie is my main man!” Lance’s whole body had relaxed into the wall behind them. He was cool and calm like he always was. 

      The next moment took Keith completely by surprise- Lance started to sing.

      It was quiet, almost a hum, but he was mumbling the words to the chorus of the song. The thing that shocked Keith the most was that he wasn’t half bad. He even managed to sing the high-pitched backup vocals. Keith smiled to himself and made a mental note of this moment. 

When Lance looked back to Keith he was holding out one of the headphones. Lance’s smile broadened as he took it, and continued to sing. 

    Keith made sure to remember this moment too.

The train hissed to a stop in front of them. Lance stood up quickly, the headphone tugging itself out of his ear. Lance chose the two seats in the farthest corner of the mostly empty train car. The only other passenger was a quiet elderly woman sitting in the opposite corner. Lance had already flopped down when he looked up at Keith- still hesitating by the door. Lance patted the seat next to him, gesturing for Keith to sit down. As Keith sat Lance began humming Hallelujah again. 

     Keith took a steady breath of courage.  A small nudge at Lance’s elbow called his attention back to Keith. His flat palm was offering his headphone again. Lance somehow hadn’t expected this. He also hadn’t expected such a small gesture to make him feel so… warm.  Lance’s singing went from a quiet hum to a loud belting of the notes; which filled the whole train car. He was grinning. Keith laughed and shook his head. The old woman was watching them from her seat. When the song ended, she clapped, then returned to her newspaper.  Keith was laughing quietly. Lance turned to him as the last beats of the song faded away. “You’re ridiculous.” Keith said quietly shaking his head. He peered at Lance through his bangs, he was smiling. Lance’s smile was a regular sight in Keith’s life, but right now it felt different. Softer, warmer, more genuine.

 

‘Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad,’ Keith thought to himself. 

 

     Song after song played between the two boys as the train jumbled on. Lance refrained from singing at the top of his lungs after his first performance, though he never stopped humming and tapping the beat against the metal floor. Keith had forgotten how long this train ride was until his playlist restarted. As the familiar sounds began again Keith pulled out his headphone and rested his head against the window, watching the trees and small houses zip by. “Hey.” Lance said taking out his headphone and resting his chin against his propped up arm. 

     Keith’s eyes trailed their way over to Lance’s face and observed his expression, it was calm and curious and content. “Hey.” Keith said back finally meeting his eyes. 

     “I guess if we're gonna do this we may as well try to be nice.” Lance’s eyes were still turned softly out the window. 

     Keith was… Surprised. 

     “I guess.” He said. 

     “So what do you major in?” Lance asked quickly. “I realized I've never asked.”

     Lance’s sudden curiosity surprised Keith “ Oh um...Architecture.” Keith said still staring at the floor. Lance’s eyes were locked on Keith.

     “Really?” Lance asked one eyebrow raising.

     “Yeah… why is that such a shock?” Keith asked with a laugh. He turned to face Lance. 

      Lance chuckled too, “I guess I can’t really imagine you doing that.” 

      “Doing what?”

     “I dunno… sitting over a desk all day.” Keith was still busy wondering what that meant when Lance continued “I feel like you’re more of a ‘Do it with your hands or don’t do it at all’ kind of guy.” He added making some vague hand gestures. 

     “I really can’t tell if I’m supposed to be offended right now.” Keith doesn't remember when he started smiling. 

      “No, no.” Lance laughed, “ I just…” He had lost his words as he realized how that could border an insult. “Well, here, you can make weird generalizations about my major.” He offered.

      “And what are you majoring in?” Keith asked still smiling.

      “Political science.” Lance said quickly.

This stopped Keith in his tracks.

 

     Of course he is.  

     Obviously he wants to go into politics.

     That’s perfect.

     “Well as much as I want to say something bad, I can totally see you being a political science major. It works.” 

     “Well I hope so cause I’m going be the president .” He said firmly. When Keith looked over his eyes were met. 

      “Well if anyone can do it,” Keith sighed “It’s you.” 

      Lane’s eyes grew as his smile did. The  moment of the two boys staring at each other dragged on for a moment too long. Then, a large woman sat in the seat next to Keith sending his face flopping into Lance’s shoulder. When their eyes met again Keith’s eyes were large with embarrassment and Lance was suppressing laughter. 

     More and more people got on the train as it moved farther and farther along. Finally, when the train hissed to a quick stop they stood up. Keith took a second to make sure he had all his things. 

 

 

     When Keith looked up, Lance was standing in the door waiting for him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapte 4 is soon I swear


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

     “There they are!” Lance said pointing to the entrance of the aquarium. Matt and Shiro were there- standing, looking happy. Honestly Keith couldn't decide if it was gross or adorable. “Okay, we just have to follow them around and not be seen, right?” Lance asked distractedly. 

     “Well we have to make sure that they're doing okay. And if they get weird we go in and pull them out.” Keith said staring up at him.

     Lance looked back and gave a nod. And then their mission began:

 

…

 

      “Are the fish really that funny?” Lance asked leaning against a pillar. 

      “It's scientifically proven that you laugh more with someone you're in love with.” Keith mumbled from his place on the end of a bench.   

      Lance paused. 

     “You think he's in love?”

      Keith took another second to watch his brother. 

      Shiro was smiling, and laughing, and looked happier than Keith had really ever seen him. 

 

“Yes.”

 

…

 

      Lance and Keith got bored quickly. They stopped looking for Shiro and Matt and started looking for the weirdest looking fish in the tank. “It's you!” Lance said, pointing to a large green eel with a bad under bite. Keith stifled a laugh. 

     “Well that's you.” Keith said pointing to a brown fish with a small antenna pointing out of the front of his face. 

     “You're mean.” Lance said while quietly pressing his hands into the glass, a wide smile still occupying his mouth. 

      He didn't know why it seemed so important, but Keith needed to remember this moment. The soft feeling of the casual conversation made Keith feel warm. Something stirred in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away quickly as he noticed Lance moving on without him

 

…

 

      They spent almost three hours wandering around the aquarium talking and laughing- like normal friends would.

      But Keith and Lance weren’t normal friends. They hadn't actually had a full conversation until this morning, and were only hanging out to make sure their friends’ date went well.

      Maybe they could become normal friends someday, at least Keith hoped so. Some small piece of Keith's mind said they should be friends, he  _ likes _ Lance as a person. But the rest of his mind was screaming about all the other moments he had shared with Lance- most were not as pleasant as this. Their past was full of argument and a rivalry Keith hadn't even wanted. They can't be friends… at least not under normal terms. All Keith wanted was normal terms.

     Thoughts of Lance were buzzing around his head when his face sharply hit a cotton t-shirt in front of him.

     It was Lance.

     “Oh my god.” Lance said quietly. Keith held his fingers to his nose to make sure it wasn’t bleeding.

     “What the hell Lan-” 

     “Shit shit shit shit shitshitshitshit” Lance hissed as Keith peered around his shoulder.

 

“ **Oh my god!** ” 

 

     The familiarity of the voice made Keith freeze. When he followed Lance’s stare Shiro and Matt were walking towards them. 

     Keith thought quickly: they'd been seen. The mission had failed. ‘What do I say? What do I do? Do I run? Oh god!’ Keith thought quickly.

     “Oh  **heeyy** ” Lance said trying to act casual. “What are you two crazy kids doing here?” Lance wedged himself between Matt and Shiro and slung his arms over both their shoulders, he was incredibly calm.

     “I think the more important question is what are  **you two** doing here?” Matt asked with a sly smile  

      He paused with realization.

     “WAIT! Are you on a date!?” 

     Keith felt his heart stop beating. The flush in his cheeks was something he'd never experienced. “NO!” He and Lance both said quickly. They looked at each other in panic. Keith was relieved to see that Lance’s face was just as red as his felt. “We're just-” Keith started, trying to save the situation. 

     “We were supposed to come with Pidge and Hunk to help hunk with some engineering project he's working on, but they canceled last minute and we decided to just come anyway. Just two...bros...hangin’ out” Lance said smoothly, giving a convincing smile and looked over at Keith “Isn't that right, Keith?” His eyes were pleading and panicked.

    “Yeah… Project.” Keith said awkwardly. Lance was so calm and Keith could barely choke out a simple ‘yes’. That didn’t help his blush. He accidentally met his brothers eyes, and felt warmth rush to his face again. 

     “Oh really?” Shiro asked, sounding all too entertained. 

     “Yes. It is.” Keith said giving his brother the best ‘I will kill you’ look he could manage through the heat that crowded his face. 

     “Well I guess we'll leave you to it.” Matt said putting a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and giving a devilish smile.

     When Keith turned around to watch them go Shiro blew him a kiss and his face heated up again. 

 

**February 9   3:22 pm**

**Kitty:** mission failed can I come home?

**Pidgey** **:** what?

**Kitty:** they saw us 

**Pidgey:** and?

**Kitty:** and that's bad please let me come home. 

**Pidgey:** did they look like they were enjoying themselves?

**Kitty:** yeah I guess but they saw us. 

**Kitty:** Pidge please

**Pidgey:** if you think they'll be okay on their own I guess you can come back

**Kitty:** so you're not worried about my emotional trauma??

**Pidgey:** why is seeing our brothers so traumatizing?

**Pidgey:** Keith they aren't  _ that  _ bad

**Kitty:** Pidge. 

**Kitty:** PIdGe.

**Kitty:** they thought we were on a date

**Pidgey:** you and Lance?

**Kitty:** YES

**pidgey:** you're a lucky guy then. Lance is a real catch 

**Kitty:** so basically you don't care about my trauma. 

**Kitty:** and he is NOT a catch. He's a narcissist.

**Pidgey:** so you didn't have fun today?  :( I worked so hard on that plan

**Kitty:** that was for Shiro and Matt not us. 

**Pidgey:** it was for you too. Did you not have fun? :(

**Kitty:** what do you mean?

**Pidgey:** I mean I wanted you two to bond. I hope you bonded. 

**Pidgey:** :) 

**Kitty:** I can't believe you. 

**Pidgey:** have a safe trip back :)

 

     The train ride home did not include headphone sharing. 

     “Can we…”

    “Forget that happened?”

    “Yes.” Lance seemed relieved that Keith shared his feelings about their current situation. He tried to smile but seemed to decide better of it and simply turned his gaze back out the window at the distant city lights.

 

The rest of the train ride was quiet.

 

…

 

     “I can't believe you already have a second date planned. It's only been a week since the aquarium.” Hunk sighed. 

     “Of course she does. Have you met this girl?” Lance said sinking deeper into the soft cushion of the couch. Smells of coffee surrounded the three of them as the hustle for morning coffee began to die down.  The sound of bells at the door of the cafe hardly called their attention. Keith entered silently. He flopped onto the soft couch next to Lance; looking angry and tired. “Are you okay?” Pidge started quietly.

     “No. Need coffee.” He responded shortly, staring blankly at her. Then he stood up and wordlessly walked to the counter. Allura smiled at him from the counter and they spoke softly. Something about the interaction drew Lance’s attention. Keith looked like he was about to pass out but he still smiled at Allura and managed a small laugh at something she said. Lance could feel heat in his face, he tried to suppress it as he forced his attention away from Keith.

When Keith returned the conversation resumed. “Where’s this one gonna be?” Hunk asked quietly. 

     “I believe the boardwalk and beach a few towns over is good.” She looked up over her phone in anticipation. 

     “A beach?” Lance started, “In winter?” His eyebrows were curved in confusion.

     “Yeah.” Pidge’s smile was too genuinely hopeful for him to diss the idea any further. “Matt is a huge nerd for vintage arcade games; and Keith’s never played Bubble Bobble.” Lance seemed incredibly offended by this.

     “How?!” He asked quickly turning to Keith with blue eyes wide.

     “How what?” 

      “How have you never played Bubble bobble? It’s the best game to grace the 1980’s!” 

      “You weren’t even alive in the 80’s.” Hunk said with a wide smile.

 

Keith’s laugh made Lance’s stomach jump. It was loud and genuine. Lance felt new heat in his face.

 

But why? 

      The more Lance wondered the more scared he was, so he tried hard to shove his thoughts of Keith aside. As the conversation carried on Keith seemed to get happier and happier. It was probably because of the coffee, but his smiles were wider and his sarcastic comments were finished with a soft laugh. Every now and then he would catch Lance’s eye and the heat would return. 

     The small group broke apart as they headed to morning classes. Pidge hurried alongside Lance as he strode along the stone pathway. “So Lance,” She started; linking her arm around his so she could slow him down a little while they talked. “You and Keith? Yeah?” her face was plastered with a smug smile.

      “What?” Lance tried not to flinch as his voice cracked. “No. Absolutely not.”

     “Come on, I saw you this morning,” she gave his long arm a squeeze. “Every time he looked at you, you blushed. It was so cute.”

     “No I just…I’m-” 

     “Come on Lance. I’ve known you for too long to not know _. _ You  _ Like _ him”

     “I do not!” Lance felt a familiar heat in his face- he tried his best to hide it. “And even if I did, which I  _ don’t, _ I would never tell you cause you might set up some fake date for me like you did to your brother.” Lance said matter-of-factly. He wriggled his arm free and turned a corner and walked to the entrance of a large building for his next class.

     “You DO like him and I don’t care if you deny it! You can’t hide it from me!” Pidge yelled after him.

 

-

 

     “You can’t hide it from me, I was there!” Shiro said following Keith into the kitchen. Keith’s face was hot and Shiro’s pestering wasn’t helping. 

     “We weren’t on a date Shiro. We were supposed to be doing a project. I told you that.” Keith’s never been a very good liar. He knew that. This moment was no exception.

     “You expect me to believe that? You’ve had a crush on him since day one Keith, so stop pretending it’s any different now.” 

     “I never-”

     “Oh my god yes you did!” 

     “Shiro stop!” 

They were yelling now. Shiro’s smile still firmly in place. Keith was trying his best to look intimidating though all the blush filling his cheeks.

     “I won’t stop! Not until you admit it!” 

     “No!” 

Shiro stopped and gave him a calm, knowing smile, “No as in you don’t like him; or no as in you won’t admit it.” 

     Keith let out a noise that was somewhere between a scream and a groan. “What if I do?! What are you gonna do?!What am I gonna do?! I don’t know!” Keith let out another indignant noise and grabbed his backpack pushing past his brother. His face was hot and his stomach was twisting.

     “Keith-”

     “I don’t know!” 

       Keith closed the door a little too hard and bounded down the hallway. When he realized Shiro wasn’t following him he slowed to a walk and then stopped all together. He let out a small sigh.

 

        His mind was racing.

 

 

     ‘What  _ am _ I gonna do?’  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there's the long awaited Klance tension. Pining! Keith is best keith amiright?? Nect chapter is a big one so be ready ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just all fluff. There's nothing else.

      The air was oddly warm for early February, and the snow was melting; Keith hardly noticed. His mind was buzzing. ‘Do I like him? I mean I think I did when I first met him, but now? How do you even know if you like someone?’ He sat down on a dry bench and tapped through his phone as his mind continued to race.

      A sudden hand in front of his face made Keith jump out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name, but you didn’t respond.” Lance’s voice was quiet and friendly as he pulled his hand away from Keith’s face and gave him a warm smile. Keith felt himself turning red as he pushed his Lance-centered thoughts aside and focused on the real Lance sitting down next to him.

      “Sorry I’m just… thinking.” Keith tried to sound normal but the warm presence of Lance next to him suddenly made him feel thirty different emotions at once. 

      “What were you thinking about?” When Keith looked over at him he saw Lance’s bright blue eyes wide and curious. He seemed genuinely happy to just ask Keith what he was thinking about. ‘Goddamnit.’ Keith thought to himself as he continued to survey Lance and desperately think of something to say. 

      “Shiro… he’s being weird.” Keith said hoping he sounded casual. 

      “Weird how? Come on Keith, give me a little detail.” Lance nudged his shoulder, his smile as wide as ever. Keith felt warm, but not on the outside. He felt warm in his chest and stomach. 

      “I don't know. He's just…” Keith sighed, he couldn't tell Lance they were arguing because Keith was repressing his crush on Lance and pushing away healthy relationships. “He's acting like a kid. He won't stop talking about the aquarium.” 

      “About…  _ us  _ at the aquarium?” Lance asked apprehensively. 

      “No! ...no. He's just…happy about Matt. Won't stop talking about him.” Keith laughed a little to try and brush off his nerves. 

      Lance’s eyes softened “That’s really cute.” His gaze was lost in the distance and Keith took a long moment to look over his face. Tan freckled skin, blue eyes, sharp nose, expressive eyebrows, all framed by dark brown waves of hair. Lance’s eyes shifted back to him and Keith quickly pretended that he hadn’t been staring at him. 

      “Yeah.” He whispered. 

      “So...what exactly are you doing here?” Lance asked

       “What do you mean?” 

        “I’ve never actually seen you around campus, what brings you out?” Lance’s hands were stuffed into the pockets of a gray sweatshirt as his gaze shifted from his black sneakers, then up to Keith’s eyes, then back down again. 

        Keith didn’t really feel like admitting the part about Shiro hounding him for a confession about his crush (which he  **definitely** doesn’t have). “Just… a nice day I guess-"

       “This is nice?” Lance looked at him as if he were crazy.

      "Well, yeah.”

      “No . It’s too cold.” 

       “But it’s above-”

       “No! I’m from Florida, we may as well be in the arctic tundra.” Lance laughed a little as he finished. Then he paused and thought hard about what to say next. “Okay, I’ve decided. I'm too cold and need more caffeine, do you want to come get coffee with me?” Keith stared up at him for a long moment before nodding and standing up with him.

 

-

 

     The café was flooded with warmth and the smell of coffee and pastries. Keith let the familiar sensation wrap around him. The space behind the counter was empty so Lance walked around it and started rustling through the cabinets. “What are you doing!?” Kith hissed, he knew Lance was dramatic and all but this was a different story. 

     “Relax pretty boy, I’ll hook you up.” Lance said smoothly, not turning around. Keith’s face didn’t hesitate with a blush. 

     ‘Pretty boy’ Keith thought. What the hell does that mean?

     “Pretty boy?” He blurted out.

     Lance turned around this time, he seemed panicked.

     “Yeah...That’s kind of your reputation…The “super mysterious super pretty Keith Kogane.” Oooh he already lives off campus and probably has a band.” he punctuated each word with a flip of his short hair. 

     “ _ That’s _ my reputation?” Keith laughed a little. “Well....I can say for a fact that I’m not in a band. The rest is up for debate.”  Lance laughed this time, Keith realized he was smiling. When did that start? 

      “Sugar? Cream? What d’you want?” Lance shaking Keith from his thoughts as he turned around with two cups of coffee.

       “No. Just that.” Keith said reaching out to take the cup; Lance pulled it back. 

       “You drink straight black coffee?” He asked, eyes shifting between the cup in his hand and Keith. “You’re gross.” He added handing Keith the cup.

      Lance shoved money in the register and rounded the corner to return to Keith. “So remind me why you think you can just jump over the counter and make us coffee.” Keith said sitting down.

     “I don’t even get a thank you?” Lance said in fake betrayal, voice layered with sarcasm. Keith rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to give an equally sarcastic response but Lance continued “I work here three or four times a week. Allura said I can take what I want as long as I pay for it.” 

     Keith gave him a slow nod of understand and then made sure to add that to his steadily growing mental list of things to remember about Lance. 

 

-

 

“No no, I swear that goose had it out for me.” Lance sputtered between giggles.

“Yeah but you didn’t need to flip it off.” 

“He was being an asshole, of course I did!”

“You’re ridiculous.” Keith said, calming his laughter as he took a sip of his second cup of coffee. The clock on the wall read 2:44. Keith suddenly realized how long they’d been there, laughing and talking, just the two of them.

     Maybe this is what real friendship with Lance McClain is like. Keith liked that possibility. 

“I have a class at 3 so....I’d better get going.” Keith said slowly standing up. 

“Oh, I have to head to my dorm anyway so I’ll come with you.” Lance said standing and immediately heading to the door. Keith watched him with a small feeling of relief as he realized he wouldn't have to part with Lance so soon. ‘How is he so nice?’ Keith thought. Lance turned around and Keith moved through the door Lance was holding open for him.  

Keith held his cup gently between his hands. The light jokes and conversation flowed between the two as they walked. “Oookay this is me. I guess I’ll...see you soon.” Lance said walking backwards towards the door, pointing finger guns at Keith with a wide grin. 

    “Try not to bully any geese while you’re not under my supervision!” Keith shouted as Lance pulled open the door. 

“Will do, pretty boy.” He gave another little wave and disappeared.

Keith couldn’t help but smile, Lance called him pretty again. His head was buzzing once more. 

As Keith slid into his seat in class his phone let out a chirp from his pocket. He looked down at the screen:

 

**PIDGEY: 2 new message**

 

     Keith didn't hesitate to open the message . It was a photo of some part of the campus. There was a dorm building, Lance’s dorm building. And the two people standing outside were him and Lance. Pidge had caught them. 

 

**February 16   2:57pm**

**Pidgey:** [image sent]

**Pidgey:** you got coffee without me?? Rude.

**Kitty:** This is kind of creepy, you know that right?

**Kitty:** and you could have just come over and asked for some

**Pidgey:** wouldn’t want to disturb the lovely couple. ;)

 

 

Keith’s smile was quick to fade. He put his phone in his pocket without responding. The whole lecture was drowned out with thoughts of Lance.

     His questionable relationship with Lance, and his feelings about Lance. His head continued to be crowded with tan skin and freckles and blue eyes until he pushed open the heavy door of his apartment. He hadn't realized he never threw away the coffee cup. It was still clutched gently at his side, the coffee long gone. Shiro and Matt quickly turned to the door. They looked guilty of something but the haziness in Keith’s mind prevented him from thinking about it too much.

     Keith squinted a little at Shiro, who had wide eyes fixed on his empty cup of coffee “What’s that?” Shiro finally asked, walking over quickly.

     “It’s a coffee cup…is there a problem?”

     “Keith I understand that it’s a cup, but what’s written on it?” His smile had a devilish quality Keith didn’t like. He turned the cup around his hands and then saw the small message scrawled across a blank space on the cup. 

 

 

_**Call  me  when  you  need  another  fix  for  your  caffeine  addiction  ;)** _

 

     The message was followed by a phone number. Keith could feel both the heat on his face and the curious eyes of his brother and friend. “Is someone  **flirting** with  **Keith** ?!” Matt screeched from the kitchen, rushing over.

      “No!” Keith said covering the message with his hand and stuffing it in his bag. 

     “Lemme see!” Matt was reaching for Keiths bag and Shiro wasn’t far behind. “OOO is it Lance?”

      “NO!” Keith said pulling his bag away from the prying hands., his face feeling increasingly hotter. 

      “OOO he's blushing! It  **is** Lance!” Matt shouted. 

      “No it's not!” 

      “Aww you two would be so cute together. Are you together yet?” 

      “No Matthew, we are not  _ together _ .” 

      “But Shiro says you like him. Why haven't you asked him out yet?” Keith's eyes locked on his brother who was giving a sheepish and apologetic smile. 

      Keith’s mouth hung open in utter betrayal. He stared at Shiro, appalled that his brother would expose him to Matt like this. Keith didn’t say anything, he just clamped his mouth shut and promptly walked away. 

      He sat down softly on his bed, pulling the cup quietly from his bag. He traced his fingers across Lance’s messy writing... then gave into the fluttery feeling in his stomach and tapped the number into his phone. 

 

**February 16  4:56**

**Keith:** if you wanted me to have your number you could have just given it to me like a normal person

**Lance:** Where’s the fun in that?

**Lance:** I’m glad you got it though. I didn’t know if you’d see it.

**Keith:** I almost didn’t.

**Keith:** Shiro pointed it out

**Keith:** Doesn’t exactly work with the “we’re not dating” story

**Lance:** Oh. 

**Lance:** Shiro still doesn’t believe you?

**Keith:** nope. He’s been questioning me for days

**Lance:** that’s actually kinda funny

**Lance:** because he’s almost dating Matt and if anyone should be getting questioned it should be him.

**Keith:** Believe me i know.

The night was filled with little messages between them. Keith decided that Lance was officially his friend. 

 

 

 

‘Maybe this is where we begin.’

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUCKLE YOUR BELTS DUDES ;)

     

 

 

      “Okay, make sure they don’t see you this time.” Pidge said handing Keith and Lance their train tickets.

      “And have fun!” Hunk added with a hopeful smile.

      “Yeah, yeah Mom. I’ll try.” Lance said throwing an arm casually around Keith’s shoulders. They pushed their way through the doors and onto the escalator. Keith looked back at his friends’ fading forms as they slowly moved up, another day alone with Lance.

A month ago he never would have agreed to this, but now...

Now he’s  actually looking forward to it.

 

     This train ride was very reminiscent of the last one. Except now, instead of leaving a seat of personal space between them, Lance flopped down in the seat directly next to Keith. This ride also included music sharing, minus the singing. The pair chatted all the way to the seaside town of Arus. Keith spent the whole time watching Lance’s eyes shine as he spoke animatedly.

    When they got off the train the air was brisk, and Keith buried his hands in his pockets. Lance immediately steered Keith into a warm cafe and rushed to the counter.

     Keith sat down and watched him. Something about Lance always managed to grab his attention.  Maybe it was his tall, confidant stance. Or maybe the way he smiled at every single person he interacted with. Keith revisited the idea of possibly having a crush. He looked hard at Lance, who was currently handing money to a giggling and blushing cashier. Lance returned to Keith with two cups and placed them on the table triumphantly.

     “I think that much caffeine is gonna make you sick.” Keith said eyeing the cups.

     Lance took one up in his hands “That one’s for you stupid.” Lance laughed.

     “You’re stupid.” Keith grumbled as he smiled and took the cup off the table.

     “I got you your favorite!” Lance started “The souls of the innocent!” Keith took off the lid of the cups to reveal a dark swirling liquid. He laughed.

     “So..” Lance’s eyes locked on Keith’s quickly “How do you like the Garrison this year?”

     Lance had never really asked about Keith’s opinions on school.

     “Umm it’s good. I like a lot of my classes so I guess that’s a good start.” Keith’s voice trailed off as he shifted his gaze out the window.

     “How about the people?” When Keith turned back Lance’s eyes were hopeful.

     “I don’t really… do… people.”

     “Come on. Most of the people there aren’t even bad. Some of them aren’t even bad looking.”

     Keith gave his an unconvinced stare. Lance pulled out his phone “Look.” He said shoving an instagram photo at him. “Rachel O’Connell.” Lance said looking at Keith confidently “She’s probably the most beautiful person on the planet and she’s in _my_ public speaking class.” Keith took a long stare at the girl, she looked like every other girl.

    “She’s… not really my type.” Keith said hesitantly.

    “What do you mean?” Lance sounded exasperated. “She’s _nobody’s_ type. She isn’t a type. She has her own type. I mean look-”

     “No, no  I’m not really into that whole thing.”

     “Thing?”

     “I’m not really into the whole ‘female’ thing.”

    Lance’s  face lit up with understanding. Keith was relieved he didn’t have to explain that any more. “So you’re gay!”

    “Yup.” Keith took another sip of his coffee, trying to avoid eye contact.

    “Hey me too!” Lance’s eyes were alight with excitement.

    Keith nearly choked “Really?”

    “Well, kinda. I guess bisexual and gay are different but hey close enough!” He held Keith’s surprised stare with a smile.

    “Cool.”

    Keith contained the twist in his stomach and was sure to put that piece of information into the back of his mind as the conversation continued.

    Soon enough they were pushing through the doors of the cafe back into the cold swirling winds of late winter, their breath coming out in thick clouds. Lance guided Keith to the biggest arcade he’d ever seen-and that’s where the day really began.

    Lance pulled Keith into a back corner to an ancient machine with two brightly colored dragons printed on the side. “This-” He said pointing to the machine, “Is the greatest arcade game in history.” Keith laughed a little as Lance leaned down and began shoving coins in the machine.

    Keith couldn’t lie, the game was fun. The music was quiet and upbeat, the game was easy, and having Lance pressed flush against his side sure wasn’t an issue. “So do you agree with my statement earlier?” Lance asked as he stepped away from the machine as the screen flashed a bright ‘Game Over’.

    “Which statement?”

    “The one where I said this is the greatest game.”

    “Well it _was_ fun, but I don’t know if it’s the best.” Keith replied elbowing Lance in the side lightly as they walked back towards the front to find more games.

   

   

    Over the next two hours they established that Lance was definitely better at retro games than modern ones, and Keith is WAY better at racing games. (Lance says he never got time to practice driving because he has three older siblings who were already fighting over the one car they all shared. Keith doesn’t buy that.) Finally, they established that Keith is very, very bad at Dance, Dance, Revolution. (And that wasn’t because he was watching Lance’s hips as he danced.)

    Suddenly, Keith found what he’d been looking for all night. Mortal Kombat was looming in the direct center of the room. “We have to.” Keith said pointing to it.

    “Okay, but I hope you’re prepared to lose.” Lance inserted his tokens with his trademark smirk.

     The levels went back and forth between the two, Keith had expected an easy win. Lance refused to be taken out so easily. They laughed and talked as they played and every now and then Keith would glance over and catch Lance staring at him instead of the game.

     As Keith reached down to input another quarter for the next round he felt Lance’s hand tight on his shoulder-his eyes filled with panic. Keith looked around the machine to see Shiro and Matt. They were wandering between the rows of games and heading towards Keith and Lance’s current position.

     “Again? Fucking again?” Keith hissed as he stood up. He and Lance were pressed together trying to hide themselves behind the machine, but Matt and Shiro grew closer with every passing second.

     Lance reached out and pulled Keith’s hood up over his head and then spoke words Keith never thought he’d hear in his lifetime.

     “I’m gonna kiss you.”

     Lance’s voice was quiet and urgent, but still retained that familiar kindness.

     Keith could hardly stammer out an answer before his mouth was occupied.

     Keith’s inner monologue was screaming. ‘I’m actually doing this?!. I don’t have a crush on him but this is the best feeling I’ve ever experienced. He’s so warm and soft, and oh god this is insane.This was not part of my plan for today. Hell this was never part of any plan. Ever’ Lance’s fingers brushed the side of Keith’s cheek and tangled gently in his dark hair. Keith could feel his stomach twisting. The heat in his face has reached a new level. Keith’s fingers tightened their grip on the back of Lance’s jacket. Everything about this moment was warm and soft and Keith felt like he was melting.

    The moment ended as quickly as it had started. Lance pulled back and was watching Keith’s eyes flutter-their faces still only an inch apart. Hot breath mingled between them. Lance’s eyes wandered to some point behind Keith, and Keith’s gaze was fixed on Lance’s lips, trying to figure out how they had been attached to his only a moment ago. “I think we’re safe.” Lance said pulling his hands out of Keith’s hair and off his waist. Keith’s arms were quick to retreat as well.

     “What…” Keith stuttered as his fingers gently traced over his lips. “Why?”

     “Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. I figured if they saw us they’d get grossed out and just leave without questioning it for too long.” Lance shrugged.

Keith paused to think.

     “That’s… really smart.” Keith’s voice was quiet-he was still in unrepressed shock. “You’re really smart.”

     “Thanks, now I have one more round to win.” His sly smile had returned.

     “You’re on McClain.”

     The game went back and forth like the others had, but there seemed to be a softer air between the competitive banter. After a couple more minutes Keith had a realization. "You pulled my hood up." He stated quietly.

     "What?"

/

    "When we uh..." Keith took a deep breath before he continued. "Kissed. You pulled my hood up. Why?"

    Lance's full attention was still on the game as he spoke. "If I can recognize your stupid mullet from halfway across the cafeteria then your brother can recognize it when he's standing about two feet away."

     Keith stifled a laugh. "You're mean." He grumbled as he shifted his focus back to the game

     “I’m about to win are you even-” Lance stopped short and grabbed hold of Keith’s face again “Same deal as last time okay?”

     This time Keith didn’t even have time to react before Lance’s lips were against his for a second time. This kiss was reminiscent of the first one; warm, soft, and tentative. The only difference was that this one was _longer_. Lance somehow seemed to know where Shiro and Matt were because as Keith tried to pull away he was pulled back. One of Lance’s hand was gently placed along Keith’s jawline and his finger traced back into his hair, while the other was rested on Keith’s waist. Keith’s mind was on red alert, panic mode was in full swing. ‘He’s kissing me! AGAIN!? Oh dear lord. This wasn’t part of the plan. This wasn’t part of the plan! THIS WAS NEVER PART OF THE PLAN!!’ Then it was over and the fire spread from Keith’s mind to his face. He started at the floor for a moment, lacking any courage to look Lance in the eyes.

     “Are you okay? Was that too much?” Lance’s voice was so quiet and kind. Keith’s blush only grew worse. “I’m sorry, I should’ve given you more warning. Next time, I promise.”

     ‘Next time.’ Keith thought, taking a shaky breath. “It’s fine. I’m fine.” Keith finally met Lance’s worried stare and gave a weak smile. Lance accepted it and took one more look around them before turning back to their game.

     Keith lost the last round because he may have been a little distracted.

 

 

-

 

 

     The two boys walked towards the train station, the wind pulling their hair in all different directions. Keith huffed and pulled all the hair he could hold into a small ponytail behind his head. Lance watched carefully, feeling the blush spread across his face.

      Keith stole a glance up at Lance to find him staring back. Keith blushed in panic. “What?” he asked defensively.

     “Bonito.” Lance said with a little laugh.

     “What?” Keith was not only startled about Lance staring at him while he wasn’t looking, but he can speak Spanish too?! “What did you just say?” He demanded.

     “Don’t worry about it.” Lance laughed again.

     “Two can play at this game.” Keith mumbled beginning to rack his brain for an appropriate Korean phrase to use.

     “Wang-ja-nim” he stated proudly looked at Lance’s stunned face.

     “What was that?”

     “Don’t worry about it.”

     “No I mean what language? That was so cool!” Lance’s eyes were shiny with excitement.

     “Oh, Korean.”

     “How in the hell do you know Korean?” Lance had stopped walking and was staring at Keith with a wide, curious smile.

     “Lance, I **am** Korean.”

     “But… Okay nevermind that makes sense.” Lance’s excitement seemed to die a little. They continued walking quietly for a little while.

 

 

     A few moments passed before Lance spoke again “I have a joke for you!” The light had returned to his eyes.

     “Okay.” Keith smiled.

     “It’s a Japanese joke, which I know is different from Korean but just listen to me.” Lance stumbled over his words.

     “Oh no”

     “Shut up and listen.” Lance was already giggling over the joke. “How does a Japanese chihuahua say hello?” He looked expectantly at Keith as they pushed through the doors to the train station.

     “I don’t know Lance. How?”

     “Are you ready?... Konichihuahua!” Lance laughed, and then so did Keith.

 

    

      The pair stood on the train platform laughing, eyes slowly filling with joyful tears, until the train pulled quickly in front of them. Still smiling, both boys boarded the nearly empty train and sat in the farthest corner.

     “That joke was terrible.” Keith said resting his head on Lance’s shoulder.

     “You loved it.” Lance said placing his cheek on top of Keith’s head.

      “Yeah, I guess.” Keith said quietly.

 

 

 

‘And I guess I love you.’ Keith thought with a quiet smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Danandphilgames video where they play Bubble Bobble and it was so soft and cute so I immediately wrote it for Klance. Also we go from 0 kisses to 2 in just one chapter. 
> 
> If you're curious Lance's Spanish phrase means Beautiful, and Keith Korean one means Prince. I take Spanish and the Korean came from a reliable source (not google translate I swear).


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

     The train ride was slow and smooth. Keith could feel himself beginning to drift to sleep as he grew accustomed to the rhythm of the train. 

 

-

 

     The train stopped suddenly, knocking Lance out of his sleep. He looked up at the map to realize their stop was next. He pulled himself off of Keith and gently poked his shoulder. “Keith, buddy, we gotta go.” 

     Keith’s mind had hardly emerged from sleep, his only response was a quiet whine. 

     Lance, fully awake now, stood up. “We have to go.” he said again. Keith whined again, shifting in his chair. Lance sighed. “Fine, be that way.” 

     The train slowed at their stop, the doors hissed open. Lance planted his feet firmly on the ground. “You asked for it, Kogane.” He mumbled before shoving one arm under Keith’s legs and the other around his ribs. He lifted Keith quickly and easily. 

     Keith was very awake now.

     “Lance.” His arms instinctively pulled themselves around Lance’s neck. “Lance put me down. Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down!” Keith’s voice was pure panic but his face was cracked in a huge smile.

     “Nope, if you’re whiny on the train you get what you deserve.” Lance’s smile was familiar and the warmth behind only made Keith’s blush worse. 

     “Lance people are staring, stop.” He pleaded but didn’t try to escape Lance’s grasp.

      “Good. They should stare, then they’ll be able to guess that you were being annoying on the train.” Lance said matter-of-factly.

     “You’re annoying.” Keith grumbled as he pouted into Lance’s shoulder.

-

 

     As they stepped up to the exit Lance placed Keith's feet gently on the ground. Rain was softly pattering against the sidewalk outside. The boys pushed through the doors into the foggy afternoon. The train station was just outside of their campus, and only a five minute walk from Keith’s apartment. Rain had begun falling while they were on the train and was still falling steadily around them. Lance pulled his hood up, frowning. As they walked the rain began falling harder.

     With a clap of thunder the rain began pounding, and they began to run. Lance pulled Keith to the side to take shelter under the awning of a flower shop. “Well there goes any hope of me getting home dry.” He said with a smirk, wiping the water on his phone screen onto his jeans.

     “Isn't your dorm on the other side of campus?” Keith asked quietly.

      “Yeah…” Lance exhaled, pushing a mass of damp hair off his forehead and giving Keith a sheepish smile.

      Keith made up his mind. 

      He grabbed Lance's hand and began to racing towards home. ”Keith, my dorm is  **that way** !” Lance shouted in protest.  Keith could barely hear him over the pounding in his ears.

      “I know.” Keith yelled back.

      They finally stopped in front of a large stone building, breathing hard. Keith fumbled for the keys in his pocket and quickly unlocked the door, leading them into a warm lobby. Keith released Lance's hand. 

     Lance opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of Keith’s voice.

      “Your dorm is really far away… you’ll get sick. You can stay here with me until the rain let's up.” Keith finally said, leading them into a silver elevator. 

      “Thanks.” Lance mumbled, managing to ignore the twist in his stomach as he smiled back at Keith. 

     Keith's hands shook a little as he unlocked the door and led Lance into his small apartment. They both stood by the door, pulling off sopping wet socks and shoes. Lance peeled off his jacket and placed it over the back of a dining chair. Keith’s phone chirped from the kitchen counter. He walked over and picked it up, reading the new message.

“Shiro’s train got delayed and now he’s going to just wait out the rain in the library with Matt.” Keith reported.

Lance mumbled a response as he pulled off his soaked t-shirt. Keith tried hard to contain the heat in his face. 

“That’s good I guess. Gives me some time to dry off before heading home.” Lance said distractedly.

     “I-” Keith started, forcing himself to look Lance in the eyes, “I can give you a shirt-since yours is wet.” 

“Yeah cool, thanks.” Lance said turning around and placing his shirt on top of his jacket. 

“I’ll just… go get that.” Keith sidestepped around Lance and walked to his room.

     Lance leaned against the dining table and observed the home around him. There seemed to be two of everything: two couches, two laptops stacked on the coffee table, two piles of school work on the table, two bookcases full of photographs, DVDs, and miscellaneous items. The house was messy in the way a busy family home was. It all felt so familiar to Lance, reminding him of home.

     When Keith returned in a dry set of clothes, Lance had moved to look through the collection of movies. Keith stood next to Lance, who was gently pulling out a Harry Potter box set. “Gryffindor or Slytherin?” He asked turning the box over in his hands.

     “Slytherin.” Keith replied quickly, still staring down at Lance’s hands shifting over the box. “And I assume you’re a Gryffindor.” Keith said, meeting Lance’s eyes suddenly.

     “How ever did you guess?” Lance laughed.

     “Beautiful sophomore Lance McClain, will steal you heart and take you to a fine dinner, but will also fall into a river trying to chase a goose.” Keith punctuated his words with dramatic hair flips and eyelash batting.

      “How did you hear about the goose thing?!”  Lance yelped whilst trying to shove the box back, face undeniably flushed.

      “It’s kind of your reputation.” Keith was giggling as Lance’s smile shifted into horror. 

      “You chase a goose into a river ONE TIME!” He said giving the box one last shove. 

      “One time.” He grumbled again, grabbing the pile of clothes Keith had left for him. 

      “The bathroom’s over there.” Keith said, still grinning.  “Was this the same goose that you flipped off?” Keith asked as Lance closed the door to the bathroom.

      “No, different goose.” Lance’s voice was muffled by the closed door, but Keith could hear him laughing a little. “Geese just… don’t like me.” 

     When Lance reemerged, sporting a dry pair of sweatpants, Keith was fumbling around the small kitchen. “If you want we can watch a movie while we wait.” He suggested, turning around with a microwave popcorn package in his hands. 

     “Yeah, sure.” Lance smiled and wandered back to the shelves. As he walked, he finally pulled the shirt over his head. Keith observed silently, his vision fixed on the muscles under Lance’s skin shifting as he pulled the shirt -Keith’s shirt- over his head. Once again his mind began to race. How had he not noticed how wide Lance’s shoulders are? The thoughts began flooding in. The buzzing in his head ceased when Lance finally spoke, “Why on Earth do you have three different Mothman documentary DVDs?” 

     “Because he’s very real and those people speak the truth.” Keith turned around and busied himself with the microwave to avoid Lance’s stare. Keith heard Lance laugh and mumble something about how weird he is, and then he continued to search through the DVDs. 

    The popcorn was put into a large bowl and when Keith walked over to Lance he was presented with a movie. 

    “Captain America? Really?” 

     “Yes!” Lance sounded very offended by Keith questioning his choice. “It’s a fantastic movie and you said I could pick.”

     “That was a bad idea.” Keith laughed as he set down the bowl and took the plastic case from Lance. 

     “Hey, Steve Rogers is an American hero and deserves recognition.” Lance said plopping down on the couch. 

     “Trust me, when you live with the real version of Steve Rogers it gets old pretty quickly.” Keith stated flatly, turning around to put the movie on. Lance laughed quietly. 

Lance’s long legs were stretched out across the couch and his back rested against the armrest. Keith sighed and pushed his legs onto the floor and curled into the space on the opposite end. “Why can’t you sit on that couch?” Lance asked as the ads began to play on the TV.

“Because that’s Shiro’s couch, I never sit there.” Keith said it like it was obvious. “You can sit there.” He offered with a mischievous smile.

“This one has a better view.” Lance whined.

“I know, that’s why it’s mine.” 

Neither of them wanted to give in. 

So they didn’t.

The movie started and the popcorn bowl was settled between the two of them. The silence felt friendly. Keith would steal occasional glances at Lance only to find him staring intently at the screen, face calm and still. 

     As the movie progressed the bowl of popcorn slowly drifted closer and closer to Lance. Keith huffed and pulled it back towards him. “Hey!” Lance warned as he grabbed the opposite rim of the bowl.

“You’ve already eaten most of it, you can at least let me have  _ some _ .” Keith fired back.

Lance pulled the bowl quickly out of Keith’s grip and into his lap. Keith moved quickly after it, his knees moved underneath him as he climbed over Lance’s legs. Lance shouted in protest, pulling the bowl above his head, far out of Keith’s reach. Keith was far too busy trying to reclaim his food to realize he was practically sitting on Lance. He braced one hand against Lance’s ribs as he reached farther. The sudden pressure of Keith’s hand made Lance yell more.  Lance tried to kick the other boy off with the leg that wasn’t underneath Keith. As he brought his leg up his knee hit Keith in the side. Keith’s hand slipped out from under him and he landed on top of Lance with a hard flop. They both let out small noises of pain. Lance took a moment to breathe and then laughed loudly, Keith smiled. “Get off.” He said pushing down on Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith made a decision.

He settled his head between Lance’s ribs, and got comfortable in his place on top of Lance. He was facing the tv and completely ignoring a very flustered Lance. “Keeiith, get off.” He whined again.

     “In this house, popcorn thieves get punished.” Keith stated quietly, not taking his eyes off the television. Lance laughed again, and Keith felt the vibrations through his chest. 

They were quiet for a few moments.

     “You know my eleven year old brother does the same thing to me?” Lance said, tossing his hand on top of Keith’s head in a failed attempt to hit him. “Eleven, Keith. You are as mature as an eleven year old boy.”  

“You stole the popcorn, so it’s not my fault.” Keith said, not moving his gaze from the television. Lance mumbled something about not being sorry as he shoved a large handful of the popcorn into his mouth. 

Keith’s tired mind could barely keep up with what was happening. He’s lying on top of Lance. Lance is okay with it. This is really happening.

Lance had calmed the blush that covered his face. He was lucky Keith hadn’t noticed. ‘Keith,’ he thought. Keith was there. Settled gently against his chest, watching a movie like it’s nothing. Their legs are tangled together and one of Lance’s hands is placed on Keith’s head, Lance had meant to be annoying and hit him but his hair was so soft he had forgotten. Keith’s weight against him was so warm. The whole situation was warm and somehow so comfortable. 

His vision of the red, white, and blue hero began to fade. 

Keith snapped awake as his phone rang loudly. He pushed the hair out of his face lazily as he searched for his cell phone. Keith pushed himself up, Lance groaned, and suddenly Keith realized that what he had pushed himself off of  **was** Lance. He looked over at the tv, the credits were just finishing. He had slept through the whole movie. He had slept through the whole movie  **on top of Lance** . 

With another loud ring Keith located his phone, sitting in a pool of sunlight on the floor. Shiro’s name blinked on the screen. He scrambled off of Lance to grab it.  

As Keith began quickly talking into his phone Lance quietly yawned and  rubbed his eyes. He slowly came to the realization of what had happened. As he pushed a hand through his bangs he felt the heat radiating from his face. 

**“Shiro’s on his way home, you have to go.” Keith said quickly. **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long I've been super super busy. Anyway it's looking like this is going to be 15 chapters. I think. so look forward to that


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes an important decision

 

 

 

    “What?” Lance managed to cough out, as Keith began gathering things and shuffling quickly around the room. He threw Lance’s backpack at him.

     “Get your shit, you have to go.”

     “Keith what… Why are we rushing?”

     Keith stopped, realizing he hadn’t explained anything, “Shiro’s coming back.” He said again, quieter this time.

     “And…?”

     “And he already thinks we’re secretly dating, imagine what he’ll think if he knows we were alone, watching a movie, in my house, and… stuff” Keith’s face was visibly red.

     “Okay.”

     The two boys whisked their way around the house picking things up and yelling. Finally Keith was pushing him out the door. “Shiro will definitely take the elevator so take the stairs and once you’re out go left and take the first right then you’re on campus.” His words fell out of his mouth so quickly, Lance could hardly keep up. All the words buzzed around his head as Keith walked him quickly down the hallway.

      They stood at the top of the stairs for a moment. Lance started down the stairs, but paused and looked back at Keith. “I had fun today.” He said quietly, looking up at Keith’s increasingly red face.

     Keith smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said smiling sheepishly, before stepping back around the corner and leaving Lance on the stairs to think for a moment.

     “We don’t have plans for tomorrow.” Lance blurted out before Keith could disappear around the corner.

     “So you’re saying you don’t want to get coffee with me tomorrow? That’s cold Lance, I thought we had something here.” Keith’s voice was as sarcastic as ever, but held a kindness Lance was somewhat unfamiliar with.

     Lance stood, unable to speak, watching Keith give a final wave before rounding the corner. Lance’s smile consumed his face and his head was so full of soft daydreams of what might come tomorrow that he hardly heard the elevator chime as someone stepped out onto the floor behind him.

 

-

 

     Shiro unlocked the door and quickly came in, Keith couldn’t quite see the wicked smile that came across his face. “Hey.” he called out from the doorway. Keith mumbled a   response from his position on the couch.

     "How was your day with Matt?” Keith asked casually.

     “It was good, how was your afternoon with Lance?”

     Keith was glad Shiro couldn’t see his face because his eyes were wide with shock and his face hotter than ever. ‘ _How does he know??’_  Keith drew in a steadying breath, preparing for the worst. “What do you mean?” Keith asked innocently.

     “You were with Lance. I know you were.”

     “Sorry buddy but your psychic mom powers must be broken today cause I’ve been home alone all day.” Keith’s hands trembled as his mind raced ‘ _Did he see us at the arcade? Oh god did he see us kiss?_ **_Oh god_ ** _did he see us kiss twice?!’_

     “I don’t even need my psychic powers, I saw him going down the stairs.”

     ‘ _Oh thank the lord’_  Keith breathed slowly with relief “Oh yeah I … uh.. Left my charger at the cafeteria at lunch with him and Hunk and Pidge so he brought it back.” Keith knew he was a terrible liar and was hoping Shiro couldn’t see how flustered he was.

     “Keith.”

     “What?”

     “He was wearing your shirt.”

_Oh god no._

     “What?”

    “Lance was wearing your shirt when he left. So obviously this visit was a little longer than returning a charger.”

    “Well-”

    “Is there something else you wanna tell me?” As Keith turned around he saw Shiro’s evil all-knowing smile.

    “What!? No! Shiro stop.”

    “Come on Keith, you don’t just have an attractive young man over and _**casually** _ take his shirt off!”

    “ **Shiro**!”

    “I know he was here and that he is now wearing your shirt, do you want to fill in the rest or am I gonna have to imagine what happened in between?” Shiro’s voice was teasing, like when they were kids.

     “Ugh Shiro it was raining and he was soaked, I gave him a shirt so he wouldn’t be dripping wet going home. That’s. It. Nothing else. No “in between.”  No anything.” Keith fired back,

     

 

      The first part was true, he gave him the shirt because they were soaking when they got home. But the second part was a lie, there was an “in between.” An “in between” that involved funny stories, and a stupid movie, and being able to hear Lance’s heartbeat through his ribs, and falling asleep to the rhythm of his breathing. Keith felt his face growing hot at the memory of it all.

     “Just forget it.” He said as he walked down the hall and away from his brother.

     Keith sat down on his bed with a huff. Shiro knew him too well, maybe better than he knew himself.

    Before Keith had too long to think about what that could mean his phone chimed loudly from his back pocket. He pulled his phone out from under him, Lance’s name was there. Keith didn’t even have time to stop the smile that had appeared on his face.

 

**New message from: Lance:** What time are we getting coffee tomorrow?

 

    Keith couldn’t help but smile. His chest was suffocatingly tight, but he kept smiling. For some reason the crushing feeling was so warm and comfortable. ‘ _This isn’t a crush.’_ Keith thought. _‘He’s just a really good friend. A really good friend with a warm smile, and soft hair, and oh my god he’s so pretty and I think I really like him?’_ Keith sighed and fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling hopelessly. Another chime from his phone underneath him.

 

**New message from: Lance:** Come on, I thought we had something :(

 

     Keith smiled, _‘What a nerd.’_

 

**Keith:** Meet me in the usual place at 2

**Lance:** Can you at least try to be a little formal?

**Keith:** ??

**Keith:** Why would I be formal about this?

**Lance:** Our first date and you don’t even care.  :0 That's cold even for you Keith

**Keith:** Lance this isn’t a date

**Lance:** You offend me.

   

     Keith can practically hear the sarcasm through the text. Lance’s mention of a date hadn’t hesitated to spark wild daydreams in Keith’s head. Suddenly, he caught himself. He was thinking about Lance in a date setting. He was thinking about Lance in a date setting with him. He was thinking about being on a date with Lance, and he was happy with the thought.

    

     In that moment Keith made a decision.

     

     Keith decided he liked Lance.

    

 

     A lot.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But 9 is already in the works and I liked the pacing of this ending. Keith is in love and we can all rejoice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has big feelings. Pidge has big news.

 

 

“Do you think I was too forward?” Lance asked anxiously. 

 

His phone gave a chirp as Keith responded to his text. Lance screamed at the sound, throwing his phone on the floor, as far away from him as possible.

 

“Read it for me Hunk.” He pleaded, head buried in a pillow. Hunk sighed and picked up Lance’s phone from the floor.

“One day you’re gonna break this thing and I won’t feel bad.” Hunk said quietly as he unlocked his friend’s phone to read the message. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes...Wait no! Is it bad? If it’s bad I don’t want to hear it.” Lance’s voice was layered with excitement and anticipation, and anxiety. He took a deep breath as Hunk looked back down at the message.

“He said ‘Lance this isn’t a date’” Hunk said handing back Lance’s phone, knowing the response he was about to receive.

“That Bitch!” Lance said in a hushed voice snatching his phone. “You’d be so lucky to be on a date with me, Keith.” He kept grumbling as he typed his response quickly. Hunk could hear the swish as the message sent, Lance continued muttering as he stared at his phone blankly, waiting for a response. “You and your stupid soft hair would be lucky to share my time. Stupid Keith, with his stupid warm hands and pretty eyes and kind personality. That bitch, makin me feel stuff. Disgusting.” 

Hunk laughed and turned to Lance with a wide smile. “You’ve really got it bad.” he said patting Lance’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. Lance sighed and moved to lean on Hunk’s shoulder. 

“What am I gonna do?” Lance asked softly.

“Why are you asking me?” 

    “Because you already have a girlfriend, and you two seem so happy. How?” 

     “I was friends with her and then I asked her out. It’s pretty simple.”

     “That is the opposite of simple!” Lance sounded exhausted. His phone chimed again and he jumped. “It’s just-he’s supposed to be my rival, and now he’s not and I don’t really know what to do anymore.” 

      “That’s called love, buddy.” Hunk said softly looking over at him.

     “No… Love is a big commitment. I don’t know if I can handle that.” 

Hunk laughed as Lance sat up. “Where is all this coming from? You’re usually so smooth, but Keith has really messed with your head.” Now they were both laughing. 

“Yeah.” Lance replied. Then he was quiet. Thinking. After a few moments of Intense thought, Lance sighed and stood up.

“Do you have a plan?”

“Yeah...probably...I think.”

 

 

-

 

 

       “Okay,” Pidge announced as she clapped her hands together. “I’ve called us here today to discuss the final mission in this operation.” She was standing in front of the small group in the corner of their usual coffee shop, a laptop prepared on the table below her. 

      “I sense some kind of grand finale coming on.” Lance said with a devious smile, throwing Keith an excited look. Keith’s stomach twisted as he grew increasingly nervous for what Pidge was about to reveal. 

      She quickly turned the laptop around revealing a slideshow of colorful images; People in suits and gowns in what looked almost like a castle. “The Fricks  Collection's Young Fellows Ball.” She said sounding proud. All three of the boys in front of her gaped at the images. Getting tickets to the aquarium was one thing, getting four tickets to a black-tie high-class Gala event in the city was a whole different story. Keith looked up at Pidge expectantly waiting for her to go on. 

    “This Gala is ranked as one of the best events in New York City, second only to maybe the Met Gala.”

She sighed as she was met with blank stares.

 

     “And…?”

    “And you’re going.” 

 

    “Pidge, how the hell did you-”

    “Shush Hunk, let me have my moment.” She stood triumphantly for another minute watching Lance, Keith, and Hunk excitedly flip through the images on her computer.

    “So the theme this year is ‘a night at the Spanish ball’ or something.”

    “Really!?” this information only excited Lance more.

    “I thought you might like that.” She smiled back at him “Anyway, it’s later next month so I’m hoping to fit in one more date to make sure that they’re still okay before the ball ‘cause invitations were  _ not _ easy to get.” She grimaced for a moment.

    “How did you even-”

    “Hunk… you don’t want to know.” She took a slow sip of her coffee. 

 

     Keith glanced at Lance to see how he might be reacting. When he turned he could see Lance’s face illuminated by the morning light from the window. His smile was wide and focused directly on Keith. Their eyes met for a second before Pidge started talking again. 

     “You guys are in charge of getting your own tuxes and transportation but I think you two can figure that out on your own.” Pidge was sipping coffee nonchalantly but she couldn’t hide a wide grin. Keith could tell how proud she was of herself. 

     “Pidge this is amazing.” Keith said looking up at her, smiling. 

     “It’s more than amazing!” Lance cut in. “It’s gonna be the best night of our lives!” Lance was nearly yelling as he turned to Keith with unrestrained joy. 

Keith’s smile was almost painfully wide, a night at a high class ball alone with Lance was definitely not something he thought would happen, but now that it was happening he couldn’t be happier.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> sorry for taking so long on that one, next chapter is about halfway done so maybe by the end of next week. Also in case you were wondering The Fricks Collection Ball is a real event in New York. I did some research to make sure I got something good. 
> 
> If you are enjoying this please please please share it with your friends or on social media, I would really really appreciate it. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do they leave the pining zone? you're gonna find out. ;)

    

 

 

 

       The days following Pidge’s big reveal were excruciatingly average. The library had never seemed so dull to Lance. When all else failed, he turned to the one escape he knew was reliable: he sent Keith a photo of Pidge hunched over her textbook with an accompanying text begging for Keith to save him.  Moments later, his phone vibrated with a response. Lance didn’t bother trying to hide his smile as he began typing a response.  

     “Who’re you texting?  Pidge leaned across the library table to try and grab Lance’s phone. “You look far too happy to be texting anyone I know.”

     “It’s Keith.” Lance said flatly as he contained his smile.

     “Oh, I get it.” Pidge’s smile was devious.

     “No, it’s not-” Lance started.

     “Lance.” Her smile softened but didn’t disappear. “You like him right?”

     After a long moment Lance nodded, undeniably blushing.

     “You should do something about it.” She said simply. “Ask him out.”

     “Pidge, it’s not that easy.” Lance said, not even trying to deny that he liked Keith.

     “Then how is it so easy with all those girls you shamelessly flirt with?” Pidge asked, abandoning her homework to focus her stare on him.  

     “Pidge, that’s different!” Lance threw his hands up dramatically.

     “How is it different?!”

      “I just…” Lance thought for a moment. “I didn’t care about them. Well, that sounds mean, more like I didn’t care if they rejected me. I care about Keith… a lot. And with other people I knew it wouldn’t go anywhere, and I didn’t want it to, but with Keith… I _want_ it to go somewhere. I think we actually have something going here. Keith and I... I don’t wanna mess it up.” Lance’s voice trailed off, his eyes shifted to his phone, abandoned on the table, alight with a new message from Keith.

     “Lance you literally can’t mess this up.”

     “What?”

     “Keith is so in love with you. No matter what you do, you pretty much can’t fuck this up.” She shook her head fondly.

    Lance’s eyes were wide and fixed on his dark phone screen, which softly lit again with another new message from Keith.

   

     “You really think so?”

    “I’ve known Keith for a **long** time and I **know** he loves you.”

   

    Lance’s face was an entirely new shade of red. Thoughts were flying through his head. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He just picked up his phone and began typing his response, his smile returning.

    “Are you asking him out now?!” Pidge yelled suddenly.

Lance jumped and dropped his phone on the table, when their eyes met after a moment of terrified silence they laughed. “No.” Lance said “Not yet.”

 

 

-

 

 

    Pidge sat down at the lunch table next to Hunk and didn’t hesitate to begin talking. “I’ve got it.” She yelled at the three boys sitting around her. “The last date before the ball, I have it.”

    The final date (before the gala) wasn’t like the others. Pidge had planned a romantic dinner at an exclusive New York City restaurant. Suit and tie type dinner, exclusive as all hell, in just two weeks. 

     After congratulating Pidge on another successful plan they continued eating, while Keith subtly looked at Lance as often as he could. He took his time looking over his features. Had his nose always looked like that? Were his eyes always so bright blue? Keith could have sworn they were grey. Keith retained each detail to memory; freckles dotting up his cheeks, that one curl of hair that flipped straight up, the way his smile could change between cocky and sincere in an instant.

     Suddenly the smile was focused on him, the mouth was moving and Keith realized Lance was speaking to him.

     “Keith? You in?”

     “In for what?”

     Lance laughed as Keith scrambled to figure out what he had missed.

     “Are you in for going to the city this weekend? Take a look at the restaurant,  get some good food, see some sights.” His face was hopeful.

     “All this time living so close to the city and you still haven’t seen all the sights?” Keith asked mockingly.

     “Keith, I meant that **_you_ ** should see the sights, and those sights are me.” Keith blushed even through the teasing in Lance’s response.

     “Well then I guess I _have_ to go now.” Does Keith Kogane is gay??? Yes. Yes he do.

     Keith looked away from Lance to hide how flustered he was, his smile hid his racing mind. **_Is this flirting?!_ ** Keith thought desperately. His phone rang from his shaking hand.

     A sudden buzz in his pocket quickly grabbed his attention.

    **Pidgey:** very smooth. Keep that up and this next date might be a real one ;)

 

    Keith tried to give her an unamused look across the table, but that didn’t stop the blushing.

   

-

 

      Coffee in hand, and spirits high, Keith waved a final goodbye to Pidge as he turned the corner of the cafeteria and began making his way to his first class. He let the events of the past few days run over in his mind.

      Pidge announced that he and Lance would be going to a high class gala--as dates, and before that to an incredibly expensive restaurant--as dates!! ‘God,’ Keith thought to     himself, ‘It’s almost over, after this he won’t be Lance’s date at fancy events anymore.’ Keith was surprised at how disappointed he felt. He really would miss these ‘dates,’ but it couldn’t go on forever.

    A firm hand on his shoulder suddenly shook him from his thoughts. He turned quickly to see Shiro, smiling warmly at him. They both stopped and stared for a moment, then Shiro began talking excitedly. “I called your name like twelve times, you’re not even wearing headphones.”

    “Yeah sorry, spacing out a little.” Keith responded, blatantly not mentioning that he was spacing out over how sad he was going to be when he wasn’t Lance’s secret date anymore.

    “You’ll never guess what happened!” Shiro started “I entered into this stupid contest to win tickets to this insanely exclusive gala thing in the city and-”

    Keith laughed. ‘ _Here we go,_ ’ he thought. “Good luck winning that, they’re all definitely rigged.”

    “I know! BUT, I won it! Keith, I did it!” Shiro had grabbed him by the shoulders and was shaking him around excitedly in the middle of the path. They were both laughing, “And you know what else?!” his voice got quiet but his wide smile never faltered, “It comes with two tickets. I’m gonna take Matt.” His eyes were wide and soft, and his cheeks tinted a dark pink.

    Keith smiled; Pidge was too smart, everything had worked perfectly. “Like a date?” He asked carefully.

    “Yes like a date, Keith!” Shiro exclaimed, then he stopped. He thought for a quick second then continued speaking quickly. “Well I mean, if he wants it to be a date. He might not, then I guess I’m wasting my ticket... oh my god what if he doesn’t? Keith, what if he doesn’t want it to be a date? What if this whole thing has just been-”

      “Shiro, shut up.” Keith said flatly. “It’s gonna be great, and he’s gonna love it.”

      Shiro seemed to relax a little, and asked hopefully “You think so?” Keith patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Definitely.”

      Shiro smiled, still blushing. “Thanks.” he said quietly.

     “No problem. I have class in like two minutes, so I’m gonna go.” Keith said beginning to walk away. As an afterthought, he looked over his shoulder and shouted “Good luck asking Matt out!” Shiro waved in response and walked in the opposite direction.  

 

    Shiro knowing about the dinner only made Keith more excited.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like forever since I posted a chapter but my editor wouldn't do her job and edit, chapter 11 is about halfway done?? but i'm not gonna make promises of when it'll be up


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE HAPPENING IN KEITH'S HEAD

 

 

     Keith stood by the train station entrance, nervously pulling on the sleeves of his jacket. He hadn’t actually seen Lance since the lunch where Pidge revealed their second to last date. He hadn’t seen Lance since he had actively flirted with him. 

     Now Lance planned to “take him into to the city” so they could “see the sights”. 

     Just the two of them. 

     Keith’s nerves were eating him alive. He felt the way Pidge talks before she has to present during class. His mind continued to race as he intently stared at the ground. A warm hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. When he turned he was greeted by Lance’s bright smile.

     “Why is it that every time I see you alone you’re so intensely spacing out it looks like you’re going to throw up?”

     Not exactly the kind of greeting Keith wanted from the boy he was pining over. 

     “Why is it that every time I finally have some alone time you always show up and interrupt me?” Keith replied quickly. Lance laughed, and even that had the power to make Keith instantly blush. 

     “Come on.” Lance said as he began walking to the gates, waving his pre-paid ticket at Keith. 

     They slid through the gates and onto the platform, Lance was talking animatedly about something his sister had texted him the night before. Keith just smiled and listened to the emotion playing through Lance’s voice.

-

     The train ride was as long as ever, but this time around Keith didn’t mind. Lance was seated next to him and managed to talk through almost the whole trip. As the journey neared its end Lance had all but run out of things to say, so he quietly sat staring contently out the window. The tall buildings of New York City had come into view and the early afternoon sun was barely peering over the tops of the straight edges. The bright yellow sunlight came through the window and bathed Lance’s face in a golden yellow glow. The tan of his skin suddenly became ethereal. The rays formed a small halo on the hair on top of his head.

     “Keith have you ever been in love?”  Lance suddenly asked.

     “Yeah, I think I have.” Keith responded without hesitation, and without taking his eyes off of the golden reflection on sunlight against Lance’s cheek. 

     “Yeah, me too.” Lance replied quietly not looking away from the window. Keith could feel the rush of heat to his face. Who is Lance in love with? Was it Keith? Or was it some stranger that had already won Lance’s heart before Keith even had a chance to try? He wasn’t sure he was ready for either option.

     “Who was it?” Keith forced out, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer. 

     Lance smiled, the glow shifting softly along the bridge of his nose. “Well,” he started turning to Keith “I definitely can’t tell you who it is, can’t take that risk.”

      “Oh of course, I mean I might go and tell one of my four friends, you can’t risk that.” Keith smiled.

      “Exactly.” Lance laughed “What I was going to say is, I can’t tell you a name but I can give you a description if you’d like.”  

Hope began to surge back through Keith’s mind. “Sure.” he replied as casually as possible.

     “Let’s see…” Lance started. “They’re annoying… sarcastic, rude at times, cold, and distant… but for some reason it becomes endearing after a little while. Like, they’re not mean, just a little hot-headed and scared and confused.” He paused and looked at Keith who was pointedly listening. “They’re so pretty too.” he continued, smiling softly, “bright eyes, amazing hair, and overall pretty damn hot.” 

     “Wow.” Keith said, trying to sound sarcastic.

     “Oh! And he’s funny-”

     “So this is a **he** we’re talking about?” Keith said suddenly much more aware of the words Lance had just used to describe his love.

     “Oh… damn it. Yeah.” Lance huffed, a flush of pink spreading along his cheeks. 

     “Do I know him?” Keith urged.

     “Sorry, that’s classified.” Lance said curtly. 

    “Oh come on you-” Keith stopped short as a robotic voice overhead announced that they had arrived at their stop. 

     “Better luck next time.” Lance smiled teasingly.

      When they stepped out of the train they were immediately faced with masses of people. Hundreds of bodies flowing from train to train, from door to door. Lance quickly looked down at Keith, and then grabbed his wrist. He began pulling Keith through the thick crowd before Keith even had a chance to argue. 

     Lance dragged Keith smoothly through the massive crowd, all the while Keith watched him as his wide smile flashed at all the strangers they pushed aside.

As soon as they managed to exit the station, Lance gave Keith a quick mischievous look before he continued to pull Keith along until they had safely dashed into a small coffee shop. Lance released Keith’s wrist as he turned to face him. “We made it.” He said contently. 

“So are you gonna start showing me some sights or what?” Keith said back, lips curling into a wide smile. Lance leaned closer, wide smirk still firmly set and eyes locked on Keith’s. He opened his mouth to speak and then suddenly jumped, almost into Keith, as a voice behind him spoke.

“Lance, please stop attempting to seduce another poor soul and just order something.” 

“Well with that attitude I might just take my business elsewhere, Sophia.” Lance fired back suddenly, face flushed and a scowl set firmly over his mouth. He turned around and threw a ten dollar bill on the counter next to the girl, “Make it one of my usual, and one straight black.”. 

“Already memorized his coffee order? You must really like him.” The girl said teasingly as she handed a blushing Lance the change for the drinks, all of which he shoved into the tip jar once she had turned her back.

“You know Sophia, a nice sister wouldn’t try to embarrass me like this.” Lance turned away from the girl and back to Keith “Can you believe this?” he hissed as he gestured to the older girl making their coffees.

“She’s your sister?” Keith whispered back. 

“Unfortunately.” The girl said, smiling at Keith from behind Lance, as she handed him and Lance their drinks. “He acts tough but he’s a huge dork, so don’t let him fool you.” She fake whispered to Keith. He smiled as Lance squawked in protest and then huffed as he started pushing Keith towards the door. 

     “It was nice meeting you!” Keith called out to the girl as Lance gave him one final shove out the door. “She seems nice.” Keith said as they rounded a corner. Lance laughed, and looked softly at Keith.

“You know how older siblings are.” 

They both laughed. 

-

      After a grueling twenty minutes of walking in the cold wind, Keith was staring into the massive lights of Times Square. Lance watched as Keith’s eyes scanned each sign and building and person. He was carefully taking in every detail of the scene before him. Lance made sure to note how the reflection of the lights made Keith’s eyes look like they were full of stars.

      “Have you never been to Times Square before?” Lance asked. Keith quickly flushed.

      “Well, I just moved to New York for school, and since I transferred so close to the beginning of the year I didn’t really have time to-”

      “Have you really never had time to see  the touristy stuff?” Lance managed to look offended and thrilled at the same time. “Well, now we  _ really _ have some sights to see.” Lance linked his arm quickly around Keith’s and began marching down the street. “What do you want to see first, the Rockefeller or Lady Liberty?” 

     Keith took a slow moment to think before he responded “Lance, you really don’t have to do this.” 

      Lance stopped short. Turning to face him, he placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders firmly. “I  **want** to do this.” Keith smiled, and Lance took that as his answer. So they began marching quickly down the sidewalk again, arm in arm. 

-

       Keith could hardly keep track of what they were doing as Lance dragged him quickly around the city. One activity after another, Lance seemed to know exactly where to go and how to get there.

       The ferry ride around the statue of Liberty was as cold as you’d expect on a February afternoon, but Lance enjoyed having Keith pressed closely to his side on the bench as he marveled at just how massive the statue was. Lance made sure to have their photo taken as they passed- which he deemed to be the cutest photo of Keith in existence due to his cold-flushed face, massive jacket, and how damn happy he looked.

      They found their way into the subway station and rode through to Grand Central Station. They pushed their way through the terminal, past stalls of warm smells and colorful foods. Lance ended up leaving with a box of colorful macaroons that he insisted were the best ones in the whole city.

      Another long walk later and the two had ended up seated on a cold bench, eating macaroons, watching people ice skate below the Rockefeller building. A wide smile had been plastered on Keith’s face for the entirety of the day. He reached for his last macaroon as Lance started talking. “So how is the Lance McClain official New York tour going?”

      Keith smiled back at him “I never knew somewhere so dirty could be so much fun.” Lance laughed, a sound that set Keith on fire even on a day as cold as this one.

      “You are having fun though, right?” 

      “Of course I am, you big idiot.”

-

      Keith assumed it wouldn’t be long before he himself was on ice skates like the people they had been watching. But he had also assumed (or at least hoped) that he would have Lance to hold onto as he floundered around the rink. 

      Both of his assumptions were correct. 

     Lance pulled on his skates quickly and moved on to lacing up Keith's- because apparently he had done it wrong. Then they hit the ice. 

      Keith clung to the railing along the edge as he fondly watched Lance skate around him- forward and backward- smiling brightly. “Come on loser.” Lance said taking Keith's hands gently in his and pulling him towards the center of the rink. Keith was too scared to bother yelling at him. Keiths grip on Lance’s hand was tight and his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. 

      “Lance please...oh lord please” Keith started, trying desperately to find any words to express how unsteady he was. 

      “Just trust me, Keith.” The words were soft and kind and when Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes he found something new. Instead of the usual patented Lance McClain smirk, or the wide grin that was usually followed by loud laughter, Keith found a small smile and soft eyes. A look that could almost be described as forgiving, and fond. Keith felt a new wave of heat in his face as he quickly moved his gaze back to his skates. 

    Lance spent the next twenty minutes teaching Keith the basics of skating and then began persuading Keith to go around the whole rink a few times. Keith was opposed, to say the least. 

    But in the end, he couldn't say no to Lance’s pleading pout. 

    So as Lance gripped his hand and lead him around the large rink, Keith took a moment to think of how he'd gotten here: on an ice rink in the middle of New York City, holding hands with Lance McClain.

     All he wanted to do in the beginning was help his friend set up their brothers. This day with Lance wasn't in that plan. Becoming friends with Lance wasn't in that plan. Caring about Lance wasn't in that plan. 

   And falling in love with Lance was definitely never part of the plan. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wont have 12 done for a while cause I'm goin on vacation but hope you like my fluff chapter before sit starts getting real


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this right here is the beginning of the end. enjoy.

 

 

 

      "I don't know." Lance spoke quietly as he fixed his tie in the mirror Hunk had hung on the closet door. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie fitted tightly to his collar- ready for the exclusive dinner Pidge had planned for them. 

     Just the weekend before he had been in the city with Keith, showing him all his favorite places and watching him light up as he saw the tourist sights of New York City for the first time. They had spent a whole day together on an almost-date. Lance had wanted to kiss Keith so badly. If he had done it, it would have been an Official Date. 

****

     But he didn't kiss Keith. 

****

     And it wasn't an Official Date. 

****

      "What do you mean you don't know!? You've been gearing up to tell him how you feel for weeks now, especially after your date that wasn't a date." Hunk added from his bed across the room. 

      "Yeah but, what if he doesn't what if he doesn't like me back?? What do I do then, Hunk? What if he stops talking to me cause it's too weird? Oh my god"

      "Dude he totally likes you. You're so funny, and cool, and look in that mirror-you're damn **_fine_** **.** " Lances smile widened. 

     "Hunk I swear if I wasn't sort of in love with Keith I'd totally be plotting to steal you from Shay." Hunk blushed and smiled broadly back at his friend. 

****

     Lance took a deep breath as he began walking to Keith's apartment building. 

****

-

****

      As always, Pidge had planned everything meticulously. Shiro and Matt had a car waiting for them and a hotel room in the city near the restaurant. Keith and Lance would take a separate car half hour an later, and stay in a hotel room in a different hotel near the event. Pidge told them they were allowed to get wasted if they wanted since they wouldn't be going home until the next afternoon. 

     As Lance neared Keith's building he saw a familiar shock of white hair dipping into a car, then quickly pulling off toward the city. Shiro and Matt were already gone. 

Lance rang the doorbell labeled  Shirogane/Kogane  and immediately heard Keith's sarcastic tone. "Who is it?" He asked. 

     "Your favorite person in the world." Lance replied innocently. He heard Keith's laughter through the intercom. 

     "If you aren't Gerard Way himself I'm gonna be really upset." Keith replied. 

     "Just let me in, you emo." Lance laughed back. The intercom buzzed as Keith unlocked the door to let Lance inside. 

****

     When the elevator doors slid open onto the eighth floor, Keith was standing waiting for him. 

****

     And in that moment Lance McClain forgot how to breathe. 

****

     His hair was cropped. Long bangs still framed his face, but the hair along his neck and behind his ears was shaved. It wasn't quite an undercut, but it was close enough to make Lance's heart beat faster than was probably healthy. Not only that, but Lance hadn't even dared to think of what Keith might look like in a suit. The reality, however, was greater than anything he could have dreamed up. Keith was wearing a clean red shirt under a freshly ironed black jacket, and Lance was star struck. He could feel how hot his face was, and that heat only intensified when Keith smiled and offered a quiet "Hey." 

     Lance took a moment to catch his breath before responding. "You cut your hair." His voice was barely audible. 

     Keith blushed slightly. "Yeah, I thought it was time for something new. Is it okay?" He looked up at Lance with hopeful eyes. 

     "Its- uh- it looks amazing."

    They were both flushed and too flustered to speak. 

     Lance took another small step away from the closed elevator doors, another small step closer to Keith. 

     Keith coughed sharply before he started speaking. "Pidge texted me before you came up. the car will be here in about ten minutes." 

     "Great." Lance hummed back as he followed Keith down the short hallway leading to his apartment. 

     The home was as warm as the last time Lance was there, and a radio was playing quietly from somewhere Lance couldn't see. It felt familiar, and Lance smiled a little as he thought about the last time he was here. It had been warm and sleepy, and Lance  _ craved _ to feel that way again. He dropped the backpack he had brought, filled with clothes for the next day. 

     The two boys chatted as they waited, and Lance couldn't help but smile. He was going to a fancy restaurant to be alone for the next twenty four hours with Keith. A text notified them that their ride had arrived. Once in the car, the ride was filled with comfortable quiet; something Lance and Keith seemed to encounter a lot. Keith was surprised at how quiet Lance had been through the whole thing. 

     What Keith didn't know was Lance was thoroughly planning a way to ask Keith out at the dinner tonight. 

****

    Another few moments of silence. 

****

     Keith's small cough shook Lance from his thoughts. "So, Pidge mentioned that you've been to this restaurant before?" 

    "Oh," Lance had almost forgotten. "Yeah, I took my girlfriend there once."

****

     Keith felt himself crumble. 

****

    **Girlfriend.**

****

    He had lost before he even had a chance. 

****

    Then Lance spoke again quickly. "It was kinda a waste cause she broke up with me the next day." 

****

     Complete defeat and complete relief all within two sentences. Keith swore right there that Lance McClain would be the death of him. "So she's an  **_ex_ ** **-** girlfriend?" Keith confirmed. 

     "Yeah."

****

-

****

     Soon enough the glittery lights of New York began to float into view. Keith couldn't stop himself from smiling a little bit, this night was going to be incredible. 

     "Was it good? The restaurant? I mean, since you said you've been before." Keith asked, contently breaking the silence. 

     "Fantastic. You'll love it."

     Keith and Lance smiled gently at each other for a quiet moment before the car jostled to a stop. Lance held the door open for Keith as he climbed out and they pulled their bags into a glitzy hotel. Their room had two beds side by side and a large window overlooking a small street, tall buildings stretching off in all directions. Keith's phone buzzed as Pidge notified him they had to go. 

     Back outside, Lance led the way as they crisscrossed around the streets. 

     "This is it." Lance said. 

     Keith looked up and suddenly he was fronted with the glow of massive blue and red neon lights. The sign above them read _"_ _ Vapiano's Finest Food West of Queens." _

     When Keith tore his gaze away from the sign to steal a glance at Lance, he saw his face illuminated with the purple, red, and, blue of the bright sign above. The colors danced along his skin, and Keith realized once again that he really was in love with this boy. 

****

-

****

     The atmosphere inside the restaurant was exactly as cool as the look of the outside. The lighting was low and a live band was playing from somewhere out of Keith's view. In between and on the tables sat plants of various shapes and sizes. Sparkling fairy lights were spread generously around, and the smell was like nothing Keith had ever experienced. 

     While Keith stood in awe, he hadn't quite noticed that Lance had taken his hand and pulled him forward to the hostess desk. She swiped along a tablet and lead them to their table. Keith was being distractedly pulled around the restaurant as he took in every detail he could. Then, he walked directly into Lance- they had stopped in front of a decorated two-seater table. There were small lit candles, and it was tucked intimately into a small corner. Lance sat down calmly and Keith could feel his chest tighten as he quickly realized how much this looks like a date. 

     As if reading his mind, Lance spoke. "Man, if Shiro and Matt thought we were on a date before, imagine their faces if they saw us now." Lance laughed lightly from his side of the table. 

    Keith nearly choked his water. He could feel the temperature of his face rising far too quickly. The heat only worsened as a tall man in a well fitting suit strode to the side of their table. Lance looked up at him and smiled, while Keith continued to stare at the floor. 

     "To begin we have champagne, for the gentlemen." He leaned over to place a large, green glass bottle in between them. 

     "Oh no, we didn't ask for-" Lance stuttered giving Keith a panicked glance.

     "Compliments of Ms. Katie Holt." The man cut in. 

     "Oh." Was all Lance could say in response. 

****

     The man handed them their menus and explained the specials before striding off into the sea of people surrounding them. 

     Keith was busying himself studying the menu, when he felt something cold press into the back of his hand. Lance was gently pushing a glass of the champagne across the table; in his other hand he held another glass for himself. Keith looked up at him and received a patented Lance McClain starry-eyed smile. Smiling back slightly, Keith swore he could feel himself melting. 

As Keith took the small cup into his hands Lance raised his and said "To the beginning of an incredible evening with an incredible person."

The soft chime as the two glasses touched rang in Keith's ears. 

Keith knew this was in fact the beginning of the most incredible evening of his life

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so super sorry this took so long! anyway I have some BIG plans for the next two chapters so stay tuned :) also thank you for almost 3,000 hits that's absolutely wild


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

     "Lance this game is dumb"

     "No it's not!"

     "We aren't fifteen anymore!"

     "That doesn't mean I'm not curious, Keith!"

 

  

     Keith groaned in submission, letting his head fall hopelessly into his hands. Lance had suggested they play 21 questions, and Keith was sure he'd rather die than tell Lance every detail about himself. "Is knowing my favorite color and what book I'd bring to a desert island really that important to you?" Keith asked pulling his face out of his hands to look up at Lance's hopeful eyes.

      "Absolutely."

      "Fine."

****

     As soon as Lance opened his mouth to begin his torrent of questions, a large platter of food was placed in front of him. His eyes went wide, then he looked over at Keith who also had a massive dish in front of him. Lance said a quick thank you to the servers before turning quickly back to the table and grabbing the bottle of champagne. He filled both their glasses before Keith could argue. They both started eating quickly, even though the food was far too hot to be healthy.

    In Keith's mind, washing down hot Italian food with cold champagne definitely wasn't the worst way to spend an evening.

****

-

****

     "Favorite color?" Lance managed through a mouthful of food.

     "Excuse me?"

     Lance swallowed before speaking again. "Just because we got food doesn't mean we aren't gonna play the game. Now tell me your favorite color."

     "You're so stupid." Keith laughed, Lance's smile across the table was brighter than ever in the low light. "It's red."

     "Why red?"

     Keith stopped dead, he'd never been so happy and so annoyed at someone at the same time. "Wha- I don't know. I just like it."

     "Well, mine's blue." Lance responded flatly. "It's the color of the ocean, and the rain, and the sky. My sister dyed her hair blue when she was sixteen. My mom's favorite flowers in our front garden are blue. It's a fantastic color." 

     "Oh." was all Keith could manage. Lance's answer was so thorough and thoughtful and so very... _Lance_.

     Lance took a small sip of his champagne and then looked up at Keith. "Your turn."

     "What's your favorite meal... I mean breakfast, lunch, or dinner." Keith said slowly

     "That's a hard one!" Lance said, finishing his drink quickly. "Breakfast."

     "Why?" They were both smiling broadly now.

     "On weekends my mom would make a huge breakfast for the whole family and it was just nice. I miss it. Also, I love pancakes."

     Keith laughed a little, all of Lance's answers were so thought out and kind, each one made Keith love him a little more. "I like dinner. When Shiro and I were kids we never had time for breakfast, and I never really cared for lunch at school, but dinners were always nice. Even though my parents couldn't cook for shit. Neither can Shiro, by the way-actually, neither can I..." Lance was laughing now. 

     "Shut up." Keith giggled back as he shoved another bite into his mouth. "It's your turn anyway." he said through a mouthful of food.

     "Favorite cartoon as a kid?" Lance asked without hesitation. "You're chewing so I'll go first. I fucking loved the Powerpuff Girls, and Spongebob. My siblings and I could recite whole episodes by heart."

     Keith swallowed quickly. "I _loved_ Teen Titans, mostly cause I thought I was Robin-"

     "I loved that show! My sister was always scared of Raven, but I was totally in love with her." They both laughed

     "Really?"

     "I guess dark and mysterious has always been my type." Lance shrugged, and they were both laughing again. Keith was sure he had done more laughing tonight than he had in the past six months.

     "Oh, and Shiro really liked this old cartoon called Voltron? It was good, we watched that a lot."

     "Sounds cool."

      "Yeah."

****

      They both resumed eating for a moment, content with the easy conversation. Keith poured himself a third (or maybe it was his fourth?) glass of champagne. He should probably stop after this one, who knows what he'll do if he gets wasted in front of Lance?

  


-

****

     Another hour of drinking, eating, talking, laughing, and more drinking. Keith doesn't think he's ever been happier, but maybe that has to do with all the alcohol. The game hadn't stopped, even though they had finished dinner and ordered dessert.

     "Okay-okay" Lance giggled "Chris Hemsworth, Chris Pratt, or Chris Evans. You have to fuck one."

     Keith burst out laughing. "I don't even-Hemsworth is Thor, right? Him, Thor is hot. So tan and smooth, I'll take him."

     Lance laughed loudly and sloppily raised his glass. "l'll drink to that!" He cheered, and as he tipped the bottle to refill his glass a few drops trickled out. "Oh my god, Keith"

They were both silent

     "We drank that whole bottle?" Keith asked, amazed.

      "I had like three glasses. Dude, how much did you drink!?" Lance almost-yelled across the table.

      Keith thought hard, which was difficult when most of a bottle of champagne was weighing down on his brain. "I just- I don't know. When I'm nervous I just- consume what's in front of me? I'm a nervous eater, that's what I mean! I guess a nervous drinker too." Even though a voice in the back of Keith's mind was screaming that this was very bad, he found himself smiling. Being with Lance could never be bad, right?

    "Don't worry Keith," Lance grinned across the table, "I'll make sure your wasted ass doesn't do anything dumb." 

    "Aww, you'd do that for me? You're so sweet." Keith couldn't stop the flow of words from his mouth. The only thing that stopped him from saying more about how wonderful Lance is was the beautiful piece of cake being placed in front of him. Keith didn't quite remember ordering this specifically, but was glad that he apparently had. 

 

 

      As Keith shoveled the first large bite into his mouth Lance laughed a little. "Maybe that'll absorb some of the alcohol in your system."

      Keith laughed despite the small fear settling in his stomach. Did he seriously drink that much? What would he remember tomorrow? What if he fucked something up and got them caught? "Oh my god." Keith said with sudden realization "Where's Matt and Shiro?"

    Lance's eyes went wide. He began scanning the crowd of tables in the small restaurant. Then he pointed across the room to a table in the opposite corner. "Found 'em." Lance said flatly. When Keith turned he could see Shiro and Matt sitting close together. As Keith turned back to his dessert Lance laughed nervously. "We got so caught up in that stupid game we forgot we actually have a reason to be here."

      Keith smiled at him, marveling at how the low light made his eyes seem to shift between blue and green. "It wasn't stupid. Now I know so much more about you. I like that. I like you."

      Again Keith could feel the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. He moved his gaze quickly to his unfinished cake, and pointedly away from Lance, as he felt his face heating up quickly. Keith could feel the weight of alcohol dragging on him. 

      There was quiet for a moment before Lance spoke. "It looks like they're almost done. We should get going." Keith hummed a quiet agreement but getting up sounded almost worse than having Shiro see them there. Lance spoke to the waiter for a moment, Keith, completely dazed, missed the entire conversation.

 

     When Keith looked up again Lance was standing in front of him, holding his jacket out for him with a smile.

     Keith's heart was pounding and his cheeks hurt from smiling. Somewhere in the back of his mind Keith heard his own voice screaming to get a grip before he did something he might regret, but drunk Keith pushed the voice aside, put on his jacket, and locked his arm around Lance's as he lead the way out of the restaurant.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look I updated within a reasonable time frame??? yepppp. we are almost done here. just about four more chapter? anyway don't worry drunk keith will return to you soon enough. 
> 
> ALSO
> 
> thank you so so much for 3,000 hits! that's a big number and I am just a small woman. thank you kids!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the turning point.

     The alcohol had finally settled itself in Keith's brain on the taxi ride back to their hotel. His head felt like lead, and his feet felt even heavier. It was like the whole ocean was floating inside him. Heavy and dark. 

 

     But Lance was there so it was okay. 

 

    At least that's what the voice in his head was telling him. 

  
  


-

  
  


     Keith could barely hear his own thoughts over the sound of Lance laughing next to him. 

     Granted, Lance was laughing at the fact that Keith had tripped over a coffee table in the lobby of the hotel, but the sound still rang loudly in his ears.  Lance had been leading them through the lobby and to the elevator and Keith had been so distracted looking at the tiny curl of hair at the bottom of lances neck that he had run into a small table. 

     Lance thought it was funny. 

 

     The elevator doors opened in front of them. Keith followed Lance in. He was dizzy and more tired than he'd ever felt; but most notably, Keith was cold. 

 

    Next to him, Keith could feel Lance’s warmth. He was like the sun, radiating with heat.

    Keith wanted that heat. 

 

    Keith tried (and failed) to be subtle as he pulled Lance’s arm across his chest so he could absorb the heat.

 

    Unsurprisingly, his senses were suddenly flooded with  _ Lance _ . 

 

    It was like he was projecting warmth and the smell of chocolate cake and cinnamon. Keith took a deep breath and tried to commit this wonderful smell to memory. 

    “You’re such a mess.” He heard Lance say quietly, Keith could hear the fond smile in his voice.

    “You love it though.” Keith responded slowly, pulling Lance a little closer.  Lance just laughed and looked down at Keith, flushed and smiling. He looked ridiculous, and so completely new.

 

    Keith reluctantly released Lance’s left arm as they stepped out of the elevator. 

  
  


-

  
  


     Once in the hotel room Lance very quickly realized that drunk Keith was a complete disaster. 

     As soon as they had gotten into the room Keith flopped face down on Lance’s bed and started singing Bohemian Rhapsody at the top of his lungs. Lance could hear him trying to sing all the different harmonies as he brushed his teeth. 

     After Lance had changed into pajamas he came out of the bathroom to find Keith, still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His tie was thrown on the floor, and his shirt was half unbuttoned (he had given up halfway down). Keith looked over at Lance, then down at his shirt, and shrugged. “I tried my best.” He mumbled, defeated. 

     Lance laughed softly. “Come here,” he said, beckoning Keith off the bed so he could help him. 

    Lance unbuttoned the bottom half of Keith's shirt, and then quickly realized how close they were. 

    Inches apart. 

    Keith was staring straight into his eyes, the proximity was intoxicating. Lance looked down to his hands-which were holding the bottom of Keith’s unbuttoned shirt- and then back up to Keith's eyes. They were piercing, and focused, and incredibly bright. His entire focus was so centered on Lance, it was like being under a spotlight. 

 

     ‘ **_He's drunk._ ** ’ A voice in the back of his head whispered. And then Lance let go of Keith's shirt. He coughed sharply and silently gestured for Keith to get by him to the bathroom.

     As Keith brushed his teeth Lance sat on the edge of his bed thinking. 

    Thinking about how different Keith was when he was drunk. How affectionate he was. How he probably wouldn't do this if he hadn't had an entire bottle of champagne with dinner. He thought about how he was teetering on the edge of love and Keith’s drunk flirting wasn’t helping.

    Then Keith was back and all Lance's thoughts were put on hold. 

 

      Keith fell face first into Lance's bed again, this time flush against Lance’s side. Lance noted that Keith's pajamas consisted of an old adventure time shirt and his boxers, which he found oddly endearing. After a long moment of calm quiet Lance glanced at the clock on the TV stand in front of him.

**12:47 am**

     “Come on, it’s late.” Lance sighed, pushing Keith's shoulder. “You have to go to bed. In  _ your _ bed.” 

 

    Keith groaned, unresponsive. 

  
  


     “You never told me.” Keith trailed off. 

     He took a few slow breaths 

     “You never told me if I know your one true love. Remember on the train ride we talked about who you love. Do I know him?”

 

      Lance racked his brain trying to remember the conversation. And then he remembered that day he had been vaguely describing his love for Keith  **to Keith** . 

      And Keith remembered it. 

 

      “Yeah,...you know him.” Lance said quietly, looking down at Keith. “You know him quite well.”

      “Is it Matt? Sorry, he's taken.” Keith drawled lazily, sitting up with a drowsy smile.

      Lance laughed. “No, it's not Matt.” He put a hand on Keith's shoulder. 

      “But… not Matt?” Keith muttered, confused.

      “No, not Matt. Keith, the whole reason we’re here is to try to get  **Shiro** and Matt together, remember?”

“Oh.” Keith said, eyes regaining their shine and quickly focused on Lance. “Who is it then?”

Lance was blushing despite his best efforts. He couldn’t tell him- not yet at least. “He’s someone you and I both know, who is stupidly cute, and so stupid sometimes it’s almost cute.” Lance smiled down at Keith, who was smiling right back up.

“I’m stupid, is it me?” Keith asked earnestly.

 

Lance tried not to choke. 

“Go to bed.” he said simply, avoiding the question. Keith groaned loudly and rolled so he wasn’t looking at Lance anymore. “Come on, Keith.” Lance urged, nudging him with his foot. Keith didn’t move. “Don’t make me carry you Keith, you know I can. Remember the train? When you fell asleep?” Lance warned, standing up quickly. 

Keith laughed and sat up, looking up at him. Lance took a short moment to appreciate how wonderful Keith looked with messy hair and flushed cheeks, before grabbing his hands and pulling him up off the bed. 

 

-

 

      As hard as Lance tried, Keith was making this extremely difficult. 

     He would try to herd Keith towards his bed, but Keith was back to singing some old Fall Out Boy song Lance was sure he’d heard before. He had also started dancing. Lance groaned as Keith waved his arms slowly above his head. He just wanted to go to sleep and put drunk affectionate Keith out of his mind for at least a moment.

     Keith mumbled the words and took one of Lance’s hands and lazily spun himself. As he finished spinning he swayed unsteadily; Lance instinctively reached out and grabbed his hands. Then he was left standing there, one hand clasping Keith’s and the other firm on his waist. 

     Keith’s eyes laser focused again.

     There was a moment, of standing and staring and breath floating in the few inches between them.

 

     Slowly, Lance pulled his hands back. But he didn’t step away.  

     He wished he didn’t have to.

     His eyes were still trained on Keith’s idle hands-hovering where Lance had left them-when Lance looked up he was met with a steady, sure stare. 

 

     He wanted to say goodnight and end this moment, but something about the clarity in Keith's eyes kept him in place. 

  
  


Keith moved first. 

 

     His hand moved up to Lance's face, fingers brushing his jaw and his palms cupping Lance’s cheeks. 

 

     Then Keith closed the gap between them completely. 

 

    Keith kissed lance softly. 

    Slowly. 

     It was a lingering kiss. 

 

     Then he pulled back- as if suddenly unsure. His eyebrows furrowed and his gaze shifted between Lance’s eyes and lips for a second. His stare still just as intense. Then his expression softened and he smiled as he tightened his grip on Lance’s face.

 

     He kissed Lance again-

     quicker this time. 

  
  


      When Keith pulled away this time it was too far. 

     Lance didn't want Keith to leave. He wanted to be able to feel the warmth of his hands and smell and the alcohol on his breath. But one his his hands fell away from Lance’s face and it left Lance feeling cold. He was too far away now.

     Keith tilted his head to the side, and lifted his hand once more so he could tuck a stray hair behind Lance's ear. 

 

      Lance relished the touch. 

 

    “Goodnight Lance.” Keith said quietly, finally slipping his hand away from Lance’s face and crawling into bed. 

 

     Lance stood frozen in the middle of the room for a moment longer. 

     He was trying to process what had just happened. 

 

     Keith had kissed him. Willingly. 

 

    With a tired sigh, Lance got into bed and stared up at the blank ceiling. 

    ' _Keith kissed me’_

  
  


_ - _

  
  


Lance didn't get very much sleep that night. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's been for-fucking-ever! but I've been busy. School is hard and without my creative writing class that I had last year I just don't have as much time to write :( chapter fifteen is started and will be up before Christmas. promise


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the awkward aftermath

**Tuesday march 6, 7:23am:**

**Keith:** pidge 

**Keith:** pidge I got so drunk 

**Keith:** i know you're awake by now

**Keith:** I was so drunk pidge 

**Keith:** I made bad choices 

**Keith:** pleeeeeease

**Keith:** I need emotional support

**Keith:** I've ruined my entire life and it's partially your fault. 

 

**Read at 7:34 am**

  
  


     Keith sighed at his phone. Who else was he supposed to talk to about this? Definitely not Shiro. What even was _ this _ ?

Keith tried to write a summary of the previous night in his mind: 

 

We had dinner. 

It was basically a date. 

I got super drunk. 

I told lance I'd fuck Chris Hemsworth. 

Then we talked about things I can't remember. 

 

**Then I kissed him.**

 

     Keith let out a groan as he rolled over in bed. ‘ _ I am so fucked’, _  he thought to himself as he quickly stole a glance at a still sleeping Lance. His eyes were gently closed and his lips barely parted. He looked angelic. For a split second Keith considered just walking over and kissing him again. 

    Then he remembered he can't do that. They weren't dating. They can't just kiss and act like it's nothing. 

    Because it  **is** something. 

    Something Keith wanted. 

    Something he  _ burned  _ for. 

 

     Something he would never get. 

 

     Across the room Lance shifted under the blankets and groaned as he sat up in bed. He looked over at Keith -who hadn't looked away- and mumbled out a rough ‘good morning.’ 

     Keith didn’t bother to stop admiring Lance as he pulled himself out of bed and began shuffling around the small room. Keith suddenly realized he loved Lances bed head, and the way his eyes seemed especially soft in the mid morning sunlight. And he now knew that he definitely loved the way Lance’s voice sounded so early in the morning. 

     He loved Lance in the morning.

     He loved Lance all the time.

 

     “Do we get buffet breakfast or order room service?” Lance asked, softly smiling, as he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans with a yawn. 

     “Just thinking about food makes me want to throw up.” Keith responded, rolling over and burying his head in his pillows again. He wanted to avoid looking at Lance- jeans half on, hair a mess. He could feel himself blushing. 

     “You're really hungover huh?” Lance asked slowly “I mean, you did drink a whole bottle of champagne.” He added with a laugh. “Do you remember anything from last night?” He looked over at Keith, who was still buried in his pillows. 

_     ‘He’s trying to find out if I remember the kiss _ .’  Keith told himself.

 

Keith wished he didn’t remember last night. He wasn't ready to remember yet. 

  
  


     “Nothing past the main course.” He lied, sitting up slowly. 

 

     “Oh man.” Lance said with a laugh. Lance felt his stomach drop. Keith didn’t remember, which means the kissing was just a drunk thing, and it wouldn’t happen again. Lance sighed and pulled on his shirt, followed by his shoes, and moved towards the door. “I’m gonna get something to eat, if you don’t wanna come you should at least drink some water, it helps with hangovers.”

     “Thanks” Keith mumbled as Lance shuffled out the door. 

 

      Keith flopped back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling, letting out a groan. 

      He should have told Lance he remembered. 

     They should have talked about it, then maybe they could’ve moved on. Now he’s stuck with a secret that feels heavy in his stomach, and a head full of regret. 

     Keith only allowed a couple more minutes of self pity before his phone vibrated stiffly on his nightstand. 

 

**Missed call from Pidge 8:12 am**

**4 unread messages**

 

       As he reached to pick up his phone it started buzzing again, he grabbed it quickly. Pidge was calling again. He accepted the call and mumbled out a good morning. 

      “Whatever illegal thing you did it is  _ not _ my fault and I  _ do not _ have enough money to bail you out!” Keith cringed at the volume of her voice. How did she possibly have enough energy to be shouting so early in the morning?

      “I didn’t do anything illegal.” Keith sighed.

      “Well that’s not nearly as fun.” Pidge laughed into the phone.

     “I just…” Keith suddenly realized what he was about to tell Pidge. He was going to tell her he kissed Lance. Telling her meant it was real and it happened. ‘ _ Fuck it. She already knows you’re in love with him.’ _ a voice in the back of his mind screamed.

“Keith?” He suddenly remembered his call, and the prying voice coming through it. “You okay?”

“I kissed him.”

There was a horrible silence. Keith waited for the shouting and for the inevitable planning of their wedding. 

It didn’t come. 

“I’m sorry, you’re telling me you kissed Lance?” She was surprisingly calm.

“Yes.”

“So… you sealed the deal? You’re dating now?”

Keith’s mind halted. That was an option? He could have just asked Lance out right there? 

“No. I was super drunk so I kissed him and went to bed.”

“What-”

“Oh my god, I basically kissed him goodnight like I’m his mom or something.” Keith dragged a palm down his face, he felt so dumb. This whole situation was dumb. “Pidge I kissed him goodnight and when he asked about it this morning I just pretended I didn’t know.”

“ _ Dude” _

“Why am I so stupid?” Keith groaned. 

    “You just pretended you were too wasted to remember?”

     “Yeah, I mean-” As Keith attempted to explain his actions to Pidge he heard the door unlock. Lance was back and this phone call needed to end  **immediately** .

     Just as Lance stepped into the room, Pidge had begun screaming into the phone, furious at Keith for being so socially inept that he tanked his own love life. 

     “Yeah, seriously congrats. I’ll have to talk to you when I get home. Yep bye.” Keith called into the phone awkwardly through the screaming. He ended the call and tossed his phone across his bed, trying to seem nonchalant. 

     “Who was that?” Lance asked walking into the middle of the room, holding two cups of coffee. 

     “Just Pidge. She aced her web design project and wanted to tell me.. I guess.”

      “Sounds fun.” Lance said, sitting down on the end of Keith’s bed and handing him one of the cups. “Straight black coffee...since you didn’t want food.” 

      Keith wished he could’ve just said thank you, but he couldn’t seem to stop the words before they were already out of his mouth. “You remembered? From the one time you made me coffee, you remembered that I like it this way?”

      Lance looked up from his own cup “Well, yeah. I assumed I’d be making you coffee a few more times after that.” Keith met Lance’s smiling stare. “And look at that, I was right! Besides, a straight black is special. It’s rare. I think it suits you, so it’s easy to remember.” Lance gave one final smile before standing up and walking across the room to his suitcase. 

      Keith tried so hard to process if what Lance had just said had been flirting or just being nice.  Lance was reminding Keith from the bathroom that their train home was in an hour, but Keith's  brain couldn’t move past Lance’s soft voice and kind comments. 

  
  


     They packed and they checked out. 

     They didn’t talk much. 

 

     Keith slept for the whole train ride home with his head pressed against the window, his dreams mixed with distorted memories of Lance from the previous night. Keith was relieved when the train stopped, and after an excruciatingly silent walk back to campus Keith said goodbye to Lance and hurried off to his apartment building.  The messy house was all too comforting after the previous night. Keith shoved his suitcase under his bed so Shiro wouldn’t notice it and promptly fell asleep on the couch. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooooo sorry this took literal years ugh. almost done though. god knows when the next chapter will be done. happy spring break to anyone on it!


End file.
